


Welcome To Fatherhood (SPN/TW)

by Katiie190



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Hunters, Multi, Stiles Is A Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Wolf, Winchesters - Freeform, werwolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 37,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiie190/pseuds/Katiie190





	1. Chapter 1

*[Deans](https://67.media.tumblr.com/5fd2d52951cb1d1fa2f7cc6edf698ee1/tumblr_n910ool89m1tcuoo2o1_500.gif) POV*

         Sam and I are sitting in a diner talking about the case we just finished.   
"So what do you say Sammy? Little Vacation?" I asked sipping my drink, he scoffed/chuckled. "Yeah right, you know you don't get a break from this job." Pursing my lips i sighed saying. "I know." 

     We were messing around and eating when my phone began ringing.   
Fumbling around with my pocket i didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway. "Hello?" I answered, there was rustling on the other line causing me to furrow my eyebrows. "Hello?" I repeated, someone cleared their throat before talking. "Sorry, is this Dean Winchester?" 

       With a straight face i motioned to Sam to pay for the food, we got up walking out of the diner. "Yeah, whos asking?" "Its Chris Argent." I racked my mind before i remember the hunter from a few years back who we helped with a pack of werewolves. "Oh yeah i remember you, what do you need?" I asked. 

        "I think there's something going on in Beacon Hills, California that might be you and your brothers kind of thing." Getting in the Impala i looked over at Sam with furrowed eyebrows as i started the car pulling out. "How do you figure?" I questioned. "There's been a few murders, three victims all drained of blood." My eyebrows raised. "Alright, we're on our way." With that I hung up, about five seconds later my phone vibrated, looking i seen he texted me his address. 

     Dialing Bobby's number i heard it begin to ring before putting it on speaker. "What?" He answered, rolling my eyes i said. "Hi to you too, anyway we think we might got a case in Beacon Hills, California-" I was cut off. "Wait, did you just say Beacon Hills?" Sam and i looked at each other for a moment before i looked back at the road. "Yeah, why?" I asked. 

     "For years there's been strange things happening there like strange animal attacks, they say it's wolves but there hasn't been wolves there in more than 60 years." Shocked i asked. "How have we not heard of this?" "Well, last thing I heard was the sheriff and a nurse at the hospital know about everything and cover it up." "Alright thanks Bobby, we're heading there now." With that we hung up and finished the drive, only five hours to go. 

-Skip Drive- 

        By the time we got there it was 10 at night, yawning i pulled into a parking lot of a hotel. Looking over i noticed Sam was sleeping, smirking i looked around finding a napkin, twisting the corner i began tickling his ear. Jerking awake he slapped his ear causing me to laugh loudly, he turned glaring at me. "Jerk." Smirking i replied. "Bitch" 

    We got out of the car grabbing out things and walked into the hotel room immediately collapsing on the beds passing out. 


	2. Chapter 2

*[Stiles'](http://45.media.tumblr.com/a0b4f0605484671a64a8eeb274fcc647/tumblr_nqrkadmGHH1t27ahco2_500.gif) POV* 

       The pack and I are all at Dereks place talking about the things that have been happening.   
Sighing i leaned back closing my eyes. "Guys, its obviously not werewolves." I stated with my eyes closed, everyone stopped talking, opening my eyes i seen them all looking at me. "How do you know?" Lydia asked confused, i chuckled shaking my head. 

      "What kind of werewolf do you think would drain their victim of their blood? Especially leaving the body intact?" I asked raising an eyebrow, they all stayed silent and looked at each other. "Okay smartass, what do you think it is?" Peter asked, i rolled my eyes. "I dont know dumbass, i just know its not a werewolf." Peter and i began bickering until Derek growled at us to stop. 

   Crossing my arms with a frown i looked away from everyone. "Really Stiles? Now?" Scott asked with a chuckle, i continued ignoring him. "I think you hurt his feelings." Liam chuckled. 

     "Whatever, stiles listen up cause we've got wor-" Derek was cut off but the loft alarm going off causing me and the others to snap into it. "Stiles get behind me." Derek ordered, rolling my eyes i obeyed getting behind him. The loft door slid open and in came..... Chris Argent? "Chris?" Derek asked confused. 

          Chris was panting like he ran up here. "You all need to lay low with this okay? I called in professionals." With furrowed eyebrows i stepped out from behind Derek and asked. "Professionals? Like professional hunters?" He nodded. "Yeah, they shouldn't be that far away by now i called them late yesterday. Anyway, they're the Winchesters." Furrowing my eyebrows i began to think, that name sounds so familiar for some reason. 

     "Is that all?" Derek asked, Chris nodded going to turn around but stopped. "Oh yeah, Stiles John called me from the station, wanted me to bring you home, you too Liam and Scott." The three of us pouted but followed him outside. 

        Once we were out of the building and into his car he started it up driving away from the building. "Okay, the two men that are coming are brothers, Dean and Sam winchester, Sam is the one who has some sympathy but Dean is the one to Shoot first and ask questions later, which is why i dont want them finding out about you guys." Chris explained, i nodded along with Liam and Scott. 

      Chris dropped Liam off then Scott, leaving me alone in the car with him. "Stiles.." Chris trailed off, i turned my head looking at him. "Dont look at these until you get in your room." Was all he said before handing me two folders. Slowly i grabbed them and got out of the car walking inside my house.   
He pulled away and drove down the road, turning around i looked down at the folders before running upstairs into my room, closing the door behind me. 

     Sitting on my bed i set the folders down in front of me staring at them. Taking a deep breath i reached forward grabbing one of the folders, opening it up i furrowed my eyebrows seeing a picture of me and another picture of me when i was a baby.   
  
' _Name: Stiles Winchester  
D.O.B: April 8th, 1997  
Mother: Lisa Braeden  
Father: Dean Winchester_' I felt the air leave my lungs as i pulled out another paper, labeled ' _Adoption Papers_ ' "Oh my god." I whispered to myself. 

    Looking down at the other folder i chewed on my bottom lip before grabbing it with a shaking hand i took a deep breath and opened it, confused i looked through it when a picture of Liam fell out making my heart drop. I looked at the papers and began reading. 

 _'Name: Liam Winchester_  
D.O.B: June 10th, 1998  
Mother: Jessica Moore  
Father: Sam Winchester' 

     ' _Holy shit.... Liams my cousin!_ '


	3. Chapter 3

*Liam's POV* 

        After Chris dropped me off at home i went inside and went to my room laying down on my bed facing the ceiling. As i was laying there with my eyes closed i heard my phone begin ringing, internally groaning i rolled over grabbing my phone answering the call without looking at the number. "Hello?" I answered. 

     "Liam! I need you to come to my house, now." Stiles' voice rang through the speaker, i sat up with furrowed eyebrows confused. "Why? Is something wrong?" I asked standing up, he was breathing heavily. "No- I dont know, just get to my house." With that he hung up leaving me speechless and confused. 

      Standing up i slid my phone into my back pocket, walking quietly to my bedroom door i opened it slowly, peeking my head out into the hall i listened carefully and heard no one, my mom and step-dad should be sleeping. Closing my door i locked it and walked over to my window, opening it up i looked down, my room was on the second story. Taking a deep breath i jumped out the window without my legs breaking, smirking to myself i turned and began running toward Stiles' house. 

       Once i got outside of stiles' house i went around until i got to his window and began climbing until i got up to it. Opening the window up i began climbing through when i stumbled and fell into the room onto his floor. "Seriously dude, why didn't you just knock on the front door?" He asked helping me up, i chuckled nervously. "Didn't know if your dad was home." I answered sheepishly. 

     Stiles' face dropped into a serious mode making me confused once again. 

"Whats wrong?" I asked slowly, he took a deep breath turning around walking over to his bed where two folders laid. "Liam..." He trailed off grabbing one of the folders, i watched him with wary eyes as he slowly handed me the folder. "Stiles, you're scaring me..." I said shakily grabbing the folder. 

    He said nothing and watched as i opened the folder reading it over. 

         Once i was done reading what was in the folder i dropped it in shock, tears were in my eyes before i felt myself get angry, my eyes changed into a golden yellow and my claws began retracting. "Woah.... Liam calm down." Stiles said softly, he laid a hand on my shoulder sending this weird calm vibe over me, i closed my eyes and felt all my features turn back normal. "Where did you get these?" I asked quietly. 

     Clearing his throat he answered. "Chris.."   
"What's in the other one?" I asked curiously, he said nothing and handed me it allowing me to look at it. Looking through it i was shocked to see that it was adoption papers for stiles, thats when i seen the last name. "Wait.... Does that mean-" "Yup." He interrupted looking me in the eyes. "We're family?" I asked in disbelief, saying nothing he nodded with pursed lips. 

    "Listen, you can stay here tonight and I'll drive you to school tomorrow." He offered, i gave him a small smile. "Thanks Stiles." I stated, he gave me a half smile nodding. "No problem." "Oh and by the way, we need this to stay between me and you for now." I said nothing and nodded slowly. 

*Stiles' POV* -Next Morning-  

        I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off for school causing me to externally groan loudly.   
"Liam." I groaned slapping around the bed side table until i finally hit snooze. "Hmm" Liam hummed half asleep, sitting up yawning i kicked his leg making him groan loudly. "Get up, time for school." I stated getting out of bed heading to my closet. 

     Pulling out two outfits i tossed one onto Liam, who was still laying there. "Liam, if you don't get your ass up you can walk to school." After i said that he sat up quickly making me smirk in satisfaction. "Go get changed, i'm gonna head to the bathroom down the hall and get ready, meet me downstairs when you're done." With that i walked out of my room and walked down the hall until i reached the bathroom at the end of the hall. 

-Skip- 

     I was waiting downstairs when i heard footsteps coming down the stairs, turning my head i seen Liam walking toward me. "You ready cuz?" I asked with a smirk, he chuckled shaking his head. "Whatever, come on before we're late." 

       We walked out of my house and toward my jeep as a black 67' chevy impala drove by. 

Nodding i stated. "Nice car." Liam laughed slapping the roof of the jeep. "Come on stiles." 

   Shaking my head i got into the jeep along with liam, starting up the engine i pulled out of the driveway and began driving toward the school. 

-Skip drive- 

      Parking my jeep somewhat close to the doors we got out and began walking toward the front doors when I noticed the same Impala was parked, Liam and i looked at each other before walking a little faster until we entered the school. "Hey Scott." I greeted once we found Scott in the hall. "Hey." He answered. "Listen, i think we might have to have a pack meeting tonight." Scott looked at me confused before asking. "Why?" 

     The bell rang interrupting us causing me to sigh. "Dont ask, just meet us at Dereks and we'll explain everything." With that we all went to class.


	4. Chapter 4

*Sam's POV* 

      Dean and i woke up this morning feeling slightly better after the long drive. "Dean, come on we need to finish this case." I sighed slapping his leg, he groaned stuffing his face into the hotel pillow. 

     "Dean, seriously get up." I stated, he mocked me as he slowly got out of the bed causing me to roll my eyes. "Get dressed and meet me in the car." I chuckled grabbing the keys, getting outside of the hotel room i unlocked the passenger door getting in. I waited about 10 minutes before the room door opened and out came Dean. "We need to give you a bath baby." Dean stated as he sat in the drivers seat petting the dashboard. "Dude, do i need to let you two get a room?" I asked with a raised eyebrows, he rolled his eyes starting the car. 

     "Dont listen to him baby, he doesn't understand our love."   
I laughed shaking my head as we started driving out of the parking lot. "Where are we heading?" I asked Dean, he cleared his throat before answering. "Beacon Hills High, one of the victims were found in the bathroom, teenage girl named Madison Trescott, left her 3rd class period to use the bathroom, never came back, 20 minutes later another student found her laying in the bathroom, dead, two puncture wounds on the neck." 

     Sighing i leaning my head back against the head rest.   
"So we know we're dealing with a vampire, it happened at the school so maybe a student?" I asked, Dean tilted his head side to side. "Or maybe a teacher." 

-School-

       Parking the impala we fixed our suits and grabbed the right fake badges before getting out of the car heading up the steps until we got inside the main doors. Looking around there were kids all over the hallway. "God, i hate highschool." Dean grimaced looking around, i scoffed stating. "We went to school for 3 months at the most." He looked at me shrugging. "So, i still hated it." 

     Sighing i shook my head walking through the hall.   
Looking around i was watching for anyone who might act suspiciously, we found the office and went inside. "Hello, can i help you?" The lady at the desk asked. Clearing our throats we pulled out our badges, flashing them to her before stating. "Yes, im agent martin, this is my partner agent joyner." She nodded looking between us. "We're here on the case of the victim Madison." Her eyebrows furrowed. 

      "I thought the police already got everything they needed." Clearing his throat Dean answered. "Right, we're just here to do some follow up questions." She nodded slowly. "Could we talk to the principal?" I asked. 

     She shook her head. "No, im sorry Mrs. Richson isn't in today." Dean and I looked at each other before looking back at the lady. "Then do you think we could maybe walk around and question a few teachers and/or students?" I asked politely, she thought about it for a minute before nodding handing up two visitors passes. 

      Turning around we walked out of the office and began walking down the hall.   
"The principal decides to take a break that just so happens to be the day after the murders?" Dean asked with suspicion, i hummed agreeing with him. 

     "Alright, you go down there." I paused pointing down the left hallway before continuing. "And, ill go down here." I pointed down the right hallway. 

     Nodding Dean turned down the left hall and began walking, sighing i turned and began walking down the right hallway looking around at the kids. "Liam!" I heard someone shout, i followed the voice until i stopped outside of the boys locker room. "Stop!" Another voice shouted, opening the door a crack i seen a boy on top of another, pounding him in the face. 

      Charging in i grabbed the boy on top and yanked him off the bloody faced boy who was now unconscious. As i yanked him off the room went silent, looking around there was a tan boy with a crooked jaw, a paler boy with doe brown eyes, and then there was the boy i was holding, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. Looking down at the unconscious boy i pursed my lips. 

     "Uh... Who are you?" The tan one asked cautiously as he pulled liam out of my grip and put him behind him. "My name is Agent Joyner, I'm here because of the murder of Madison Trescott." I lied, flashing them my badge. "You're lying, this is fake." The paler boy stated taking my badge, i opened and closed my mouth a few times before yanking it back. 

      Clearing my throat i stated. "No, it's not, now did any of you know Madison?" They all looked at each other. "No." They said in unison, i looked back down at the bloody boy before mentally smirking and looking back up at them. "If you dont cooperate ill go to the office and explain to them what i walked in on." I stated with a raised eyebrow, they looked at each other nervously. 

    "I had a class with her." The blonde stated quietly gaining glares from the tan boy and the paler one. "What? I dont want to get in trouble." "What are your names?" I asked. 

      Sighing they stated. "Liam." "Scott." "Stiles" Furrowing my eyebrows and tilting my head i thought hard for a moment before shaking my head. 

    "So what was Madison like around school?" I asked getting out a little notepad, Liam thought for a moment before answering. "She was pretty quiet, didn't really have much friends." I nodded writing it down. "Did she act strange the few days before her death?" I asked clearing my throat, they looked at Liam who tilted his head like a puppy. "What kind of strange?" "Did she seem on edge? Like someone was watching her?" 

       Before Liam could answer Stiles jumped in. "What department are you from?" "Overland Park." He looked at me with narrowed eyes before looking up at the clock. "Shit, guys we need to go." With that they all rushed out of the the room. Looking down at the boy who was unconscious i pursed my lips thinking if i should take him to the nurse or leave him, internally groaning i leaned down wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders before wrapping my arm around the mid section of his body. 

      Opening the door with my free hand i peeked my head out seeing no one was in the halls so i hurried and basically dragged him toward the nurses office, looking around i slid him down the wall before hurrying down the hall. Turning the corner i bumped into someone. "Hey kid wat- Oh hey Sammy." Dean smirked. 

   I gave him a tight smile. "Alright, you find anything?" I asked, he sighed shaking his head. "it's like no one even knew her." "Well, i talked to a kid named Liam who told me that she was quiet and didnt have many friends." 

     We walked side by side down the hallway. "So maybe the murderer is going after people they think no one would question." Dean stated smartly, i hummed nodding. "Whos the only person who knows all the students?" I asked looking at Dean. "Principal." 


	5. Chapter 5

*Stiles' POV*

       Scott and I were in the hall walking and talking about what happened in the locker room when he put his arm in front of me stopping me from walking. "Woah, what is it Sc-" I was cut off by his hand slapping itself over my mouth. 

    Turning i looked at him with narrowed eyes. Until i heard the voice from the locker room along with a different voice. Peeking around the corner we seen the giant dude from the locker room along with a dude shorter than him walking down the hall. "What are they saying?" I asked Scott quietly, he had a concentrated look on his face as he listened to their conversation. 

     "They're talking about Madison.... and Mrs. Richson." I looked at Scott confused. "They're not even real agents, who are these guys." Scott whispered to himself. 

    We thought for a second, peeking from behind the wall again we seen they were gone. "Are they gone?" I asked scott, he listened for a minute before nodding.   
        With that we ran down the hallway and outside of the school. Looking around we seen the same impala that i seen by my house. "I knew they couldnt be real agents, what kind of agent drives that nice of a car." Scott looked at me in disbelief. 

    "Concentrate dude." With that he got on his motorbike driving off, rolling my eyes i got in my jeep driving out of the parking lot. As i was following behind Scott down the road i heard the sound of wings flapping making me confused, looking next to me i seen a man in a trench coat causing me to step on the brakes. "Who the hell are you?!" I asked loudly squishing myself against the drivers door. 

      The man tilted his head with a small smile. "Im Castiel, a friend of your fathers."   
I was about to protest but them i remembered, im adopted so he must be talking about. "Dean?" I asked cautiously, he nodded slowly. "What are you?" I whispered relaxing when i realized he didn't mean any harm. "Im an angel of the lord." I looked at him with a straight face before i broke out laughing. 

        When he looked at me confused i put a straight face back on and asked. "You're not joking?"   
"Why would that be a joke?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows, i began driving again, occasionally looking over at him. "So does my... Father, know who i am?" I asked curiously. "I believe not." I frowned slightly. "Where is he?" "He's around here." I looked at him shocked. 

    "He's here? As in the state?" He tilted his head once again. "Well, yes but he's in this county." My eyes widened as i pulled into a random parking lot and parked, turning in my seat i opened my mouth to speak but when i looked, he was gone. 

    Confused i looked in my backseat and stepped out of the jeep in confusion.   
"Am i high?" I asked myself looking in the mirror on my jeep. "Hey kid!" I heard someone shout, confused i looked around until my eyes stopped on the two men from the school, my eyes widened. "Yeah you, come here." Slowly i walked over and looked around awkwardly. "Why are you following us?" The shorter one asked roughly. 

    "Uh.." Was all that would come out, he looked at his partner then back at me when suddenly im grabbed and dragged into a motel room. "Woah, what the hell!" I shouted thrashing around. 

      I felt something hit the back of my head and the world went black. 

*Dean's POV* 

        Sam and I dropped the kid into a chair and duct taped his arms and legs.   
We heard the sound of wings flapping causing us to turn around seeing Cas. "Oh dear." He whispered looking at the kid. "What is it Cas?" I asked confused. 

    He bit his lip looking nervous as he glanced at the floor. "Cas!" I spoke a little louder, his head snapped up and looked at the kid. I heard a groan causing me to turn around seeing that the boy was waking up. "What the hell." He grumbled lifting his head up squinting at us. "Who the hell are you guys?!" He shouted thrashing against the duct tape. "Why were you following us Stiles?" Sam asked, i looked over at Sam confused. 

     "Castiel! Help me!" Stiles ignored Sam and shouted for Castiel who looked torn.   
"How do you know Cas?!" I asked loudly, Stiles turned to me and glared with eyes full of hatred, i looked at him shocked. "Cas, you better tell us what the hell is go-" I was cut off by banging on the door, i groaned in annoyance, grabbing my pistol i held it behind the door as i opened it seeing another young boy. 

   "Hi, have you seen-" "Liam! Help me!" Once the 'Liam' kid heard Stiles shout he shoved the door open causing me to fling back landing on the floor, groaning i stood up holding the gun up to the two boys. "Everyone sit the fuck down." I growled in frustration, this case is going to be the death of me i swear. 

       Slowly Liam sat down on the bed.   
Walking over to the table with the gun still pointed at them i grabbed the holy water tossing it on both of them. "Dude!" Stiles spit the water out shaking his head causing the water to fling out of his head. Grabbing a silver knife i watched as their faces changed to a look of nervousness. Slowly i cut Stiles arm watching him hiss in pain but nothing happened. 

    Slowly i walked over to Liam and began cutting his arm and watched it sizzle.   
"Werewolf." I spat holding the gun to his head full of silver bullets, before i could even get my finger close to the trigger i was tackled to the ground by Stiles, how the hell did he get out? 

       "Liam, Run!" Nothing else being said liam ran out the door while i struggled to get Stiles off me. 

    "Enough!"The room froze at the sound of Castiel shouting, the three of us slowly turned and looked at him to see his eyes glowing bright blue. 

         He walked over yanking Stiles off me and yanking me up. "Im not going to sit here and watch you murder your own family." With furrowed eyebrows the three of us looked at him. "What?"


	6. Chapter 6

*Stiles' POV* 

       "What?" The three of us asked in unison, with furrowed eyebrows i looked at the two 'agents'   
My face softened as i took a step back. "You guys are obviously hunters." They looked shocked that i knew, biting the inside of my cheek i asked. "You dont happen to know Chris Argent, right?" I asked internally hoping they're not who i think they are. 

    Looking at each other before turning back to me the shorter one opened his mouth answering. "Yeah... How do you know Chris?" I said nothing and just stared ahead of me as i slowly sat down on the bed thinking. "So you must me Dean and Sam Winchester, right?" I asked sounding out of breath, just in shock. They looked at each other and slowly nodded. 

     Standing up i rushed to the door going to open it only to have Dean put his hand on it, slamming it back closed. "You're not going anywhere until you tell us how you know about us." "Chris.... He warned us about you two." I explained wanting to leave. 

     I looked over at Castiel who was looking at the floor, he slowly looked up at me and i pleaded with my eyes for him to get me out of here. Sighing he walked over to me grabbing my shoulder and in a blink of an eye i was sitting in my jeep. Hurrying and starting it i sped out of the parking lot driving to Dereks. 

-Skip Drive- 

       Running into Dereks loft panting, everyone turned and looked at me. "Stiles! You're okay." Derek stated relieved as he pulled me into a near bone crushing hug, Liam sighed in relief. "Liam, we need to talk." I stated slowly, everyone looked at us confused as i dragged him outside until we were out of ear shot of the wolves. 

    "What is it? How'd you even get away?" He asked confused, i waved my hands around shaking my head. "That doesn't matter right now, i found our dad's." His eyes widened before he asked. "Where?!" 

     Pursing my lips i took a deep breath before letting it out slowly as i answered.   
"Liam...." I trailed off, he looked at me with confusion before recognition hit his face. "It was them wasn't it?" He asked with a scoff of disbelief, i sighed nodding. 

      "Great, so my dad is a professional hunter who would probably kill me without thinking twice." Liam chuckled halfheartedly, reaching forward i rubbed his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Liam, i won't let anything happen to you." He looked up at me and smiled weakly.

*Dean's POV*

           One minute Stiles is trying to leave and the next he's gone, looking at Castiel i growled.   
"What the hell Cas?" He said nothing and shook his head. "You both are so far into the hunting life, you actually forgot." Furrowing my eyebrows Sam and I sat down before i opened my mouth asking. "Cas, what are you talking about?" Saying nothing he snapped his fingers and a folder landed in each other our laps. 

    Sam and I looked at each other before we slowly opened the folders, for a second i was confused until i read the papers. 

      When i was done i looked up with a few tears in my eyes. "He's my son?" Sam and I asked in unison, looking over at Sam i ran my hand down my face before asking. "Who?" He slowly turned to looked at me. "Liam.." He trailed off. "What about you?" 

     Looking back at the pictures of baby Stiles and the more recent one i grabbed them putting them in my wallet. "Stiles..." 


	7. Chapter 7

*Stiles' POV* -Next Day- 

       I was walking through the halls of school with Scott, Liam, and Isaac heading to lunch.   
"What's been going on with you and Liam lately?" Isaac asked confused, i looked at Liam then back at Isaac. "Nothing." I answered. 

    Dropping the subject we got our lunch before heading outside to the picnic tables where we found Allison and Lydia. "Hey guys." Allison greeted with a smile, Scott smiled leaning down pecking her lips. Lydia looked at me and smiled which i returned. 

     Sitting down we all began talking and eating.   
I felt Liam tense up beside me and looked at him as he started looking around making me confused. "What is it Liam?" I whispered knowing he could hear me. He said nothing but his gaze stopped on something so i followed his gaze and felt my heart drop. It was the impala.

*Dean's POV*

     "I can't believe i forgot." Sam frowned deeply. "Wait, im confused, so you got Jess knocked up?" I asked raising an eyebrow, he slowly nodded with a sigh. We parked the car in the schools parking lot before getting out. "So after the.. you know- what happened?" I asked, he pursed his lips thinking. "Well after you came back and i went back to hunting i couldn't raise him so i gave him up for adoption." He explained, i nodded slowly. "What about you?" He asked as we skipped up the steps. 

     I thought for a minute but my mind was blank. "Well, i dont even remember has a kid, ever, especially with Lisa." I paused. "Shit, i remember we slept together and the next day we had to leave because there was a case." I shook my head. 

    Sam slowly brought his hand up to my shoulder and patted it a few times.   
"You didn't know Dean." I took a deep breath we entered the school. We walked around the halls keeping are eyes open for Stiles and the other one... Liam.   
       "Wait, we tested Liam yesterday, hes a werewolf Sammy." I stated stopping him from walking any further. "We're not hurting him." Was all he said before he continued walking down the hallway, sighing i looked behind me before jogging to catch up with Sam. 

*Stiles' POV*

     The pack and I were in between the buses talking when i looked at liam who nodded signalling i should tell them. "Uh, guys there's something i need to tell you." I chuckled nervously as the pack turned to me, i looked at them with wide eyes as my mouth opened and closed. 

     "Actually, Liam you can tell them." I patted his back looking down. "Okay, you two have been acting strange for the past few days, tell us what's going on." Scott ordered, Liam and i looked at each other before sighing. "We're adopted." I answered, Scotts eyes widened. "You're... Adopted?" 

     Liam nodded taking a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "Our real dads are Sam and Dean Winchester." Liam explained, the packs eyes widened. "When were you going to tell us this?!" Scott roared. "This changes everything!" Scott glared at us with red eyes. "Look man, im sorry i didnt tell you but what would you do if you just found out you were adopted and your father was a professional hunter who is in town!? Let alone in the school!" Everyone froze for a moment before Allison asked. "They're here? Right now?" She asked, i gulped nodding. 

      "Um... Guys." We heard Lydia's voice, we all turned around and our eyes widened when we seen Dean and Sam standing behind us. "We." Dean paused motioning between me, liam and themselves before continuing. "Need to talk. Now." 

    Looking at the pack i gulped and slowly stepped forward only to have the back of my shirt gripped and yanked back by Scott. "No." He growled glaring at our fathers. "Scott, it's alright." I mumbled getting out of his grip slowly walking over along with a slightly more scared Liam. 

     "We wont hurt them, we just need to talk." Was all Sam said before the four of us turned around walking toward their Impala. Getting into the car Liam and I looked at each other in the back seat while Dean and Sam turned around in the seats looking at us. "We're not going to hurt you, i promise." Sam stated looking at us with a puppy look, its sad i trust him more then my 'father' 

       Dean seemed to be analyzing me, looking me over.   
"You look just like your mother." He whispered, i looked at him confused. "i dont even know what she looks like." i mumbled looking down, he pursed his lips taking out a picture and slowly handed it to me. 

     Slowly i took the picture and looked at it with a small smile.   
"She was gorgeous." I whispered.

      Liam peeked over at the picture and looked at me. "You do look like her." He smiled weakly before looking at Sam. "Do you have a picture of my mom?" he asked him, Sam nodded with a small smile before taking the picture out. 

           "This is a picture of your mom and i..." Sam said quietly as he handed liam the picture, with furrowed eyebrows liam looked up from the picture. "You both look so young in this picture.." Liam trailed off. 

     Sam clenched his jaw as he slowly took the picture back. "Thats because this picture was taken 16 years ago." Liams face fell. "She's dead isn't she?" He whispered looking down, i wrapped my arm around his shoulders and hugged him. "Im sorry Liam." I whispered. 

     "What about my mom?" I asked, Dean cleared his throat looking at his brother before looking back at me. "Something happened a few years ago-" "Oh my god, she died didnt she?" I asked cutting him off. "No, she was possessed by a demon and got hurt pretty bad so i had Castiel wipe me and Sam from her memory, completely." I thought for a minute before frowning. "That means she wouldnt remember me..."


	8. Chapter 8

*Dean's POV* 

       "Look kid." I paused sighing, Stiles looked up at me with a clenched jaw. "We came here because of the murders that happened, after we finish this case." I paused once again looking over at Sam who looked down. "You'll never see us again." Liam and Stiles looked at each other as if speaking through their eyes. 

     Groaning Stiles turned and looked at me before speaking. "You obviously know hes a werewolf..." He trailed off, i looked at Liam who looked down. "But if promise me you wont hurt my pack then we have no problem you being here." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Your pack? But you're not a werewolf." I said in confusion, he raised an eyebrow. 

    "I guess you could say our pack isn't your usual wolf party." "What do you mean?" Sammy asked.   
Liam and Stiles once again looked at each other before Liam spoke up. "Well.. our pack has our human." He paused motioning to Stiles. "We have our wolves, banshee, huntress-" I cut him off. "You have a hunter in your pack?" He nodded slowly, i looked at sammy in shock. "And we have a kitsune." 

      I let out a low whistle and chuckled. "So on full moons you and your wolf buddies don't go out and about the town and steal peoples hearts for dinner?" Stiles and Liam looked at me in disgust. "No, what the hell kind of movies have you been watching?" Stiles asked in disgust, my eyes widened in shock. "We have full control during the full moons." Liam stated, his eyes glowed a bright golden yellow before going back to his regular blue. 

       "We gotta go." Liam stated tapping stiles shoulder, thats when i heard the faint sound of a school bell. As they were getting out of the car i stopped Stiles. "Here's my number, call if you need anything." I wrote my number down handing him it, he took it slowly and nodded with a small smile before him and liam jogged up to the school.

    Sam and I sat there for a moment before i spoke. "What kind of town did we enter?" Starting the car i drove off toward the motel. 

*Stiles' POV*

      "Is there actually werewolves who go out in the middle of the night on a full moon and eat peoples hearts?" Liam asked worriedly, i stopped walking and had him face me. "I dont know, maybe, but you, scott, derek, isaac, hell even peter, aren't like that, you guys are different." He took a deep breath and nodded. 

    We walked through the halls until we had to split up and head to our classes. "Ill talk to you later alright." He nodded slowly before walking down the hall, sighing i turned around entering my class.

-Later that day- 

      School was out and i was sitting at home in my bed looking at Dean's number.   
Pulling out my phone i dialed the number and saved it into my phone before hesitantly hitting call. 

   It rang a few times before he finally answered. "Hello?" He answered roughly. "Hi to you too, cheer up a bit." I chuckled quietly. "Stiles, didnt think you'd actually call considering i basically held you hostage and knocked you out." "And cut me with a knife, but nah it's good, worse has happened." He chuckled over the phone. "So what do you need?" He asked, i thought for a minute before speaking. "You think i could stop by?" I heard shuffling before he answered. "Yeah sure." 

     We spoke for a few more seconds before hanging up, jogging downstairs i passed the kitchen where i seen my 'dad' sitting going through some paper work. "Uh dad.." I trailed off entering the kitchen, thats when i noticed what he was going through... The adoption papers. 

      He looked up at me and asked. "Where did you get these?" I gulped as i seen the half empty bottle of whiskey telling me hes been drinking. "Where did you get them stiles?!" He shouted slamming his hand on the table making me jump. "C-Chris gave them to me." I stuttered, he stood up gripping the papers in his hands. "Why are you drinking again?" I asked stupidly, he glared at me picking the half empty bottle up throwing it my direction, i ducked at the last second making it hit the wall and shatter. 

     Winching i felt a pain in my cheek, reaching up i pulled out a little shard of glass out of my cheek.   
I looked up at him in shock, he said nothing and sat back down glaring at the table. Scrambling up i ran out of the house getting in my jeep speeding off. 

       Once i got to the motel i looked in the rear view mirror seeing my cheek is still bleeding, using the sleeve to my hoodie i wiped it off wincing. Getting out of the jeep i walked over to their room door, bringing my hand up i knocked lightly. It took a few moments but soon the door opened revealing Sam, he opened the door letting me in. "What happened to your cheek?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows, i shook my head. "Nothing, its fine." I answered walking over and sitting on one of the beds. I heard a door open behind me causing me to turn around seeing Dean walk out of the bathroom. 

     He noticed me and gave me a smile which turned into a hard look pretty fast.   
"What happened to your face?" He asked roughly, i shook my head. "Noth-" He cut me off. "Tell me."   
"My da- John was drinking and found the folder with the adoption papers in my room and he got pretty mad." I watched as my dads face got red and angry. "He threw the bottle at you didnt he?" He asked through clenched teeth, i nodded slowly before asking. "How'd you know?" 

       He shook his head scoffing. "Personal experience."   
I nodded slowly, opening my mouth to speak i was cut off by my phone vibrating. Pulling it out i seen i had a text from Scott. ' _Pack meeting, Dereks._ ' "Shit." I whispered standing up. "Where you going?" My dad asked, i grabbed my keys off the bed walking toward the door. "There's a pack meeting..." I trailed off, he looked at Sam who looked back at him when they both grabbed their jackets making me stop from reaching for the door handle. "Uh... what are you doing?" I asked slowly. 

     "We're coming." My dad stated simply. "Um no you're not, Derek would kill me, literally." They looked at each other nodding. "We're coming." I groaned opening the door walking out with them following me. Great, Dereks going to be pissed. 


	9. Chapter 9

*Stiles' POV* 

       I'm driving to Dereks with Dean and Sam behind me in the impala, tapping nervously on the steering wheel i pulled down the dirt road that lead to Dereks. Parking my jeep i got out watching as Dean and Sam got out of their car, they walked up stopping in front of me. "This is where he lives?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows, I nodded with a sigh motioning them to follow me. "Don't feel threatened by all the glares." I stated, Dean chuckled deeply. "A couple of wolves dont scare me." "Okay." I hummed stopping in front of Dereks door. 

      Sliding the door open i seen the pack and peter sitting around. "Stiles, about time you got here." Scott chuckled soon stopped once he seen who was with me, he slowly turned and looked at Derek who was glaring a dean and sam. "What are they doing here?" Liam asked confused. "I tried to get them to stay back." I said in my defense walking further into the room with them behind me. 

       "Who are they?" Derek asked gruffly, clearing my throat i answered. "This is Sam and Dean Winchester." Derek and Peters heads snapped toward me. "You brought hunters here?!" They shouted, my eyes widened. "First off, he didnt bring us, we followed, second dont yell at my son wolf boy." Dean ordered roughly, Derek looked at me with confusion in his eyes but his face stayed straight. 

    "Right...." i dragged out. "Im adopted."   
Liam stood up raising his hand. "Me too." Peter and Derek looked at him. "Great so we have four Winchesters in our home." Peter stated sarcastically. "Can someone kill him again please." I groaned plotting myself down on the couch next to Lydia. 

       Dean and Sam walked up standing there looking at everyone.   
"So whos all what?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow. "Werewolf." Derek, Peter, Isaac, and Scott stated. "Hunter." Allison raised her hand shyly. "Banshee." Lydia stated. "Kitsune." Kira mumbled. 

      The loft door slid open and in came Chris.   
"Hey dad." Allison smiled, he stopped in his tracks with wide eyes once he seen Sam and Dean, my dad looked at him in confusion. "Wait, dad?" He asked, Chris cleared his throat walking in. "Yeah...." 

     "You didnt bother to tell us your daughter is in a pack of werewolves?" My dad asked raising his voice. "I didn't think it was important, i was hoping you wouldn't find out about the pack and keep busy on the actual case." I watched as my dad's nostrils flared in anger before he took a deep breath. 

    He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a gust of wind and the sound of wings flapping.   
"Dean." I heard Castiels voice, turning around i seen him standing behind me. "What cas?" "There's been another murder." I looked at him in shock, my dad growled in annoyance and slammed his hand against the wall. "God dammit!" 

      "All the murders have been teenagers right?" Lydia asked. "Yeah, why?" Sam asked slowly. "Well, what if one of us be bait to draw it out then you can kill it?" She asked, i nodded slowly thinking about it. "I'll do it." I stated, immediately eyes turned to me. "No." Everyone said in unison, i frowned with furrowed eyebrows. "Ill do it." Liam stated taking a breath, no one disagreed. "Wha-He's younger than me!" I exclaimed with a frown. "You're also human." My dad stated. 

     Rolling my eyes i silently mimicked his words. "Cas when was the murder?" My dad asked. "20 minutes ago." Nodding to himself my dad stated. "Tomorrow Liam will walk from school, we'll follow close behind, but not too close where they will notice." 

     Everyone agreed on the plan. "Wait, what are you?" Scott asked Castiel who tilted his head. "Im an angel of the Lord." The pack looked at him in shock even Peter and Derek. "What do you think we're dealing with Dean?" Chris asked. "A Vampire, nasty sons of bitches." I raised my eyebrows in shock. "Those are real?" I asked. "Yeah, so are ghosts, demons, changlings, shape shifters, also evil clowns that eat people, and a lot more evil shit." I noticed both Liam and Sam shivered when clowns were mentioned causing me to chuckle to myself. 

-30 minutes later- 

       Everyone was heading out of the loft ready to go home.  
As i got outside i slowed to a stop turning to Dean and Sam. "You guys think i could come stay with you guys?" I asked awkwardly, they looked at each other before looking back at me with small smiles nodding. "Thanks." I mumbled walking to my jeep, getting in i was about to drive off when the passenger side door opened, looking over i seen Liam getting in. "Uh, what are you doing?" He looked at me and chuckled. "Im coming with you to stay with our dad's." He stated like it was obvious, sighing i backed up and turned my jeep around. 

      Driving to the motel we got there before Sam and Dean and sat in the parking lot.   
"Are you sure you want to be the bait Liam?" i asked softly looking over at him, he was looking down playing with his fingers. "If it stops the murders." He paused looking up. "Then yeah, I'm sure." 

      I gave him a small smile turning my head when i heard the impala pulling up. Our dad's got out of the car walking up unlocking the door allowing us all to enter. "So... Where's everyone sleeping?"


	10. Chapter 10

*Stiles' POV* -Next Morning- 

      I was currently sitting at the little four seated table on Sam's laptop while the three of them sleep, i was reading about vampires when the laptop was closed. "Wha-" I looked up seeing Sam with a hard look. "Dont touch my things." Rolling my eyes i pushed his laptop towards him. "Sorry crabby patty." He looked at me confused but shook his head. 

    "Why are you up anyway?" He asked confused. "Couldn't sleep." I mumbled, he nodded slowly looking down at his watch. "You and Liam should be heading to school soon." My eyes widened slightly looking at the time on my phone seeing it was 7:20 in the morning, shoot out of my seat i ran over to the bed where Liam was sleeping and began shaking him. "Liam get the hell up!" I shoved him off the side of the bed, he shot up looking around. 

     "What happened?" Liam mumbled sleepily looking around as he stood up.   
"We got to get to school dumbass now lets go." We hurried out of the motel room running to my jeep getting in, going to start the jeep i realized i dont have my keys. "God dammit." I got out running back into the motel room grabbed the keys which were in a chuckling Sam's hands. 

     Running back outside and getting into the jeep i started it, driving off toward the school. 

-School- 

       Parking the jeep we got out rushing into the school which has started by the way.   
Hurrying and saying bye to each other as we ran to our separate class rooms. 

-Hours Later- 

        School was almost over and all i could think about was what was suppose to happen after school today. I can't let Liam be the bait, looking at the clock i realized there was only two hours left of school. Thinking to myself i bit the inside of my cheek before raised my hand putting on a fake sick face. "Coach." I paused holding my stomach. "I think im gonna be sick." He looked at me with disgust and told me to get out of his class room, mentally smirking i got my things and hurried out of the class room like i was going to be sick. 

    Once i was in the hall i straightened up hurrying down the hall until i got to the exit.   
Looking around i seen no one else in the halls so i opened the door and began running until i got off the school grounds. Walking with my head down i began to feel like i was being watched, looking up i looked around behind me seeing no one, licking my lips i took a right turn walking into the woods getting off the side walk. 

       I could hear someone following me now but 'ignored' it, thinking back to what i learned about vampires i remembered you have to cut their heads off. 

     Once i could basically feel the person breathing down my neck i spun around with a giant blade i stole from my dad and uncle, ready to cut their head off but my arm was grabbed, twisted and i was shoved to the ground. "What the hell were you thinking?" Speaking of my dad.... 

     He helped me up and i looked down at the ground. "I dont want liam to be bait."   
Dean opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by the sound of a stick breaking near us, his head snapped in that direction and he slowly began walking toward it, i went to follow when suddenly i was grabbed being pulled away from him. "Da-" A hand was slapped over my mouth as i was dragged further away and suddenly everything went black. 

*Dean's POV* 

       I heard a stick break next to us so i slowly began walking over to check it out, assuming Stiles was behind me. When i got to the area i seen nothing, i opened my mouth beginning to speak. "Guess it was noth- Stiles?" When i turned around i realized i was alone, no Stiles. Feeling my heart rate pick up i ran back to where we were not seeing Stiles anywhere. 

    "Stiles!" I shouted looking around frantically.   
Grabbing the blade from the ground i began running hoping to find anything that would point me toward him. 

       After about 30-35 minutes of searching i ran out of the woods and got to my car.   
Dialing Sam i heard the phone begin to ring. "Hello?" He answered, i took a deep breath before shakily and slowly letting it out, answering. "Stiles.... he's gone." 


	11. Chapter 11

*Stiles' POV* 

       Slowly i opened my eyes which were blurry, blinking a few times i fixed my vision and became confused. Looking around i realized i was in a dark boiler room i think, i went to get up but thats when i noticed i was strapped to a chair, i felt my heart rate spike as i began struggling to get out. 

    "You won't get out." I heard a males voice, abruptly stopping i looked around but couldn't see anyone. "Who's there?" I asked shakily, i heard footsteps coming closer and a man stood in front of me. "Hello young Winchester." The man smirked, taking a deep breath i asked. "Are you one of the Vampires?" He man began laughing making me confused and slightly more scared. "No, i'm much worse." I watched as his eyes were suddenly blood red. "Im the king of hell." 

      My eyes widened and i felt my heart drop and speed up.   
"There's no such thing." I shakily whispered, his smirk grew as he began walking around me. "Ah, yes there is, and there is also a Lucifer." I turned my head as far as i could until i couldn't see him meaning he was behind me. "No body told me Dean has a son." He sounded like he was actually shocked. 

       "Why do you care?" I asked watching as he walked back in front of me making a chair slide from across the room so he could sit. "Because i could use you." He said more to himself than to me. "For what?" I didnt get an answer when he was suddenly gone. "Ahh!" I shouted in frustration as i yanked against the restraints more feeling the rope material cut into my skin. "Someone help me!" I shouted as loud as i could. 

    I slammed myself back against the chair in anger, the chair made a clanking noise, confused i lifted myself forward before flinging myself back again when the back of the chair broke off, my heart picked up in hope. Taking a few breaths i thought this through, bringing my legs up i put my heels on the edge of the seat and scoot back until i slowly tipped the chair backwards. Looking around for anything sharp i found a broken piece of metal that looked pretty sharp. 

       I got on my knees and grabbed the chair before standing up hurrying over to the metal. Biting my lip i wedged the piece of metal between the strap and my wrist, it took me a few tries but i eventually got it with only a few cuts to my wrist, using my free hand i unstrapped my other hand. Standing up now that im free, i rubbed my wrists as i walked around looking for a way out. 

    On the other side of the room i seen a window, jumping up on the desk that was in front of it i tried to open it back failed since it was jammed. Groaning i jumped back down looking for something to break the window with. 

       After a few minutes i found a hammer, getting back on the desk holding the hammer in my right hand i used my left arm to cover my face as i swung hitting and breaking the window, i broke the rest of it before hurrying through it. 

    Licking my dry lips as i got out i noticed it was the middle of the night, probably around 11 o'clock, i began running as fast as i could until i got to a street. Stopping to breathe i looked around seeing familiar things, thats when i realized, i was by the school, couldnt be more than 10 minutes away. 

      Turning to the left i began running down the abandon street, up ahead i could see headlights of the multiple cars telling me i was near town. Pushing myself i began running faster until i seen the school to my right, only five more minutes. "Come on Stiles." I whispered to myself as i was running. 

       After five minutes i seen my house up ahead, suddenly i tripped skidding my face and knees against the street, getting up i brought my hand up touching my face and immediately knew i was bleeding, i could feel the pain but i continued running until i jumped onto my porch barging into the house collapsing onto the floor struggling to breath, i feel like i havent eaten or drank anything for days. 

     I didnt get much time to enjoy being home when i hear the sounds of guns cocking, slowly i looked up seeing my dad and uncle along with some of the pack looking at me. Once they noticed it was me they put their guns down. 

       Shoving his gun into Sam's hands my dad rushed up to me, helping me stand up and to the couch. "What the hell happened to you?" Scott asked worriedly. "I-" I went to go talk but my mouth and throat were so dry i went into a coughing fit, rushing to the kitchen Liam came out with a glass of water, i gulped it down before i finished talking. "I was kidnapped." "By who?" My dad asked with a hard voice before anyone else had the chance to speak. "He said his names Crowley." 


	12. Chapter 12

*Crowley's POV* 

       I flashed back into the dark dreary basement with a smirk on my face, walking around the corner i expected to find the young boy scared and tied up but i only found the chair broken and the boy gone. Clenching my fist i screamed in frustration, storming around the dark room i looked up and seen a broken window, snapping my fingers i was outside and looked around. Using some of my powers i closed my eyes and saw the winchester laying on a couch in a house. Perfect. 

*Stiles' POV* 

       Its been a little more than 20 minutes that i've been back, im currently laying on the couch in the living room trying to go to sleep but found myself just tossing and turning. Finally I sat up with a groan, getting off the couch i walked to the kitchen, turning the light on i trudged my way over to the fridge, opening the fridge i pulled out the pitcher of water and closed the fridge. 

      Gasping i dropped the pitcher when i seen 'Crowley' standing there with a smirk on his face, turning around i began running out of the kitchen only to run into Liam. "Woah, Stiles you okay?" He asked worriedly, i struggled to breathe and i knew i was having a panic attack. "Stiles, come on man breathe." He mumbled slowly bringing us to the floor, i tried to breathe but everytime i breathed in it felt like my throat would close before i knew it, it all went black. 

*Liam's POV* 

        I looked down and seen that Stiles passed out.   
"Shit, come on stiles wake up." I growled shaking him, i could hear someone slowly walking around in the kitchen, looking down at stiles i could hear his heart rate calming down and his breathing returning to normal so i picked him up setting him on the couch, thank god for super strength. 

     Slowly i made my way to the kitchen and looked inside seeing a man in a black trench coat.   
My eyes turned bright yellow and my claws and fangs came out as i growled at the man. "Who are you?" He smirked waving his hand and before i knew it i was pinned against the wall. "The names Crowley, question is." He paused tilting his head as he walked toward me. "Who are you?" 

     Opening my mouth i roared loudly knowing Scott would hear it and hopefully my dad and uncle Dean. I tuned in my hearing and heard multiple footsteps running toward the kitchen but 'Crowley' waved his other hand and the door locked. "Liam!" My dad shouted banging on the door, Crowley looked at me with squinted eyes. "Calm down Moose, i haven't done anything the the wolf." 

     After Crowley spoke, behind the door went quiet but i could hear my dad's heart rate pick up. "If you hurt him i swear to god i will kill you myself!" Crowley rolled his eyes and pinned me harder against the wall causing me to groan loudly in pain. "You seem important to the giant..." He trailed off to himself.

      I watched as Castiel popped up behind Crowley motioning me to be quiet.   
Cas pulled out a weird looking blade but before he could have a chance to stab him he was also flung and pinned to a wall. "Really Cassie?" Crowley asked sarcastically as he looked over at Castiel who was glaring at him. "Let him go Crowley, he has nothing to do with this." Castiel groaned, Crowley slowly looked back at me. "I think he does, he kind of looks like Moose doesn't he- sorry, Sam." He smirked blinking causing his eyes to turn blood red, i felt my heart rate pick up. 

      Suddenly i was dropped to the ground along with Castiel as the door was kicked in, i seen Scott who was wolfed out with red iris's. "Run Liam!" He roared, with that order i booked it out of the kitchen. 

     I could hear the kitchen being trashed before my dad, Dean, Cas, and Scott all came out of the kitchen. "He knows about you guys, you're not safe." Was all my dad said as we all looked down at Stiles who was still out, reaching down i shook him until he woke up with a jump. "What? What happened? Who's dead?" 


	13. Chapter 13

*Stiles' POV* 

     "No one...Yet." Liam mumbled, i sat up seeing Scott, Castiel, my dad, uncle Sam, and Liam standing around me. "What happened?" I asked looking at them, Sam and my dad looked worried. "Do you seriously not remember?" Liam asked annoyed, i racked my memory and suddenly remembered Crowley was here. "Where's Crowley?" I asked worried. 

       My dad stepped forward and sat on the couch next to me. "Listen, he knows about you two now and its not safe for you guys to be here..." he trailed off looking between me and Liam. "What do we do?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows, looking back at Sam he turned back to me with a sigh. "We need to leave." 

      "You guys dont have to g-" Liam started but was cut off. "Not just us..." Sam trailed off looking at us. "You're not suggesting that we leave?" I asked shocked looking up at Scott who looked like he'd been kicked in the gut. "That's exactly what we're saying." My dad stated, i stood up beginning to pace running my hand through my hair. "No, we cant just leave our home town just because one little demon." I stated, my dad stood up with a clenched jaw. "This isn't just 'one little demon' this is the king of hell dammit." "I dont care, he could be the king of england for all i care, im not leaving." I said firmly. "Sorry kid, you dont have a choice." Was all he said before Castiel stood in front of me and touched me with two fingers on the forehead and before i knew i was in a different building that looked a lot like a library... Great, where the hell am i? 

*Liam's POV* 

       "Where did you send him?" I asked concerning, Castiel looked at me with a soft smile before touching my forehead and before i knew it i was next to stiles. "Liam- Thank god, where the hell are we?" He asked looking at me, i looked around confused. "I dont know..." I trailed off, he groaned loudly sitting down in one of the many chairs, sighing i plopped down in a chair across from him. And now we wait. 

*Scott's POV* 

         Once Liam was gone i looked at them and asked deeply. "Where are they?"   
"Safe, that's all that matters." Sam answered, I watched as he pulled out a little pouch tossing it to me. "Those are anti possession charms, give them to your friends to wear and you wont be able to be possessed." He explained, i furrowed my eyebrows and nodded. "What about Liam and Stiles..." I asked slowly, they didnt say anything and pulled down the neck of the shirts a little showing me tattoos. "They'll be getting these." 

    "Liam cant get a tattoo." I told them. "What do you mean?" Sam asked confused. "What i mean is, it will just heal since he's a werewolf." "You have tattoos." Dean pointed out. "Because you have to use a torch after you get the tattoo and Stiles wont agree to getting one because he hates needles." I stated. 

      Sighing Dean said. "We'll figure it out, we'll keep in touch." With that the three of them were gone leaving me alone. 

*Stiles' POV* 

      Liam and I were quietly sitting at the table when the sound of wings flapping entered the room, turning we seen our dad's and Cas, standing up i demanded. "Take me home." "This is your new home until we find out what Crowley wants with you two, you're staying here." Was all my dad said before walking out of the room. "Please, understand that it's not safe for you guys to be there, you're not only putting yourselves in danger but also everyone you care about." Sam explained, i clenched my jaw and sighed looking at Liam who looked like a broken puppy. "Whatever, where's our rooms."       


	14. Chapter 14

*Stiles' POV* 

       Sam showed Liam and I to our rooms the night we got to this place, at least were across the hall from each other.   
I was laid back on my bed when a knock was heard on my door, sighing i continued to toss a random little ball i found, into the air. The knocking was heard again so i let out a sigh before calling out. "You can come in." 

    The door knob twisted as the door was slowly opened, catching the ball i turned my head seeing my dad standing there with a bottle of beer in his hand as he leaned against the door frame. "What?" I asked, he took a drink as he walked further inside. "You okay?" He asked sitting next to me, i looked down shrugging. "You need to come out of your room Stiles." I rolled my eyes as i heard him call it my room, this is not my room, i hate everything about this room. I just want to go home. 

     "I know what you're thinking." He mumbled into his beer, i somewhat turned my head looking at him as he spoke. "To you this isn't home..." He trailed off as i listened carefully. "But to Sammy and I.... This is our home, we have no where else." He informed me, i looked at him with a sad look, eye brows furrowed, small frown on my lips. "Im sorry.. Dad, im not use to it.." I apologized trailing off. 

    He smiled patting my shoulder, getting up i looked at him. "How's Liam?" Dean looked at me with a half smile. "He's doing good, him and Sam talked about his tattoo that he's going to need to get." He stated showing me his tattoo. "Do i have to?" Smirking my dad said nothing and nodded drinking from the bottle. Shivering i walked out of my room with my dad behind me. "Where's Liam?" I asked looking behind me, my dad pointed down the hall with his beer before turning and walking the other way. Sighing and rolling my eyes i began walking down the hallway. 

     "Liam..." I mumbled knowing he was hear me, looking down the side halls as i walked i didnt see him so i continued walking before taking a left. "Liam." I called out slightly louder. "Stiles?" I heard Liam shout with confusion lacing the word. "Where you at?" I asked thin air, i heard footsteps behind me causing me to whip around seeing Liam standing there with a smile on his face. "I was in the kitchen." I nodded slowly before laughing. 

    We walked until we got back to the library room where i seen Sam sitting. "Oh look whos awake." He joked closing his laptop, Liam walked over to the table sitting down. "So, can i finally find out where i am?" I asked slowly sitting down. "You're in-" Sam started but was cut off by my dad who walked in with a brand new beer he was cracking open. "Lebanon Kansas." My head snapped around. "Kansas?" I asked shocked, he nodded gulping the beer. "Yup." he sighed, i looked at Liam who looked slightly shocked. "So what is this place?" I asked confused. "It's a bunker, the old men of letters bunker." Furrowing my eyebrows i wondered why that sounds so familiar before shaking it off. "We're in a bunker?" Liam asked raising a single eyebrow. 

      Sam nodded. "Warded against Angels, Demon, and anything else that is supernatural." "How did Cas get in earlier then?" I asked confused. "He can get in, it just makes it slightly harder to find where it is." My dad explained, i sighed slumping a bit. "Will we ever get to go home?" Liam asked quietly. "Yeah..." Sam trailed off, I'm not even a werewolf and i could tell he was lying, i looked at Liam and seen he was clenching his fists, when i looked closer i could see blood trailing down his closed palm. My eyes slightly widened and i shot up causing the chair to screech against the floor. "Liam, come on." I mumbled getting him up. 

     He followed me down the hall until we got to one of the bathrooms. "Calm down Liam." I murmured turning the shower on. He let out a growl and snapped his teeth. "Hey! Im not a werewolf with super strength, can you try to control this so i dont struggle so much." I snapped, he looked at me with his glowing yellow eyes and stiffly nodded. "He lied to me Stiles." He whimpered/growled, I sighed pulling him into a hug not caring if i got wet. 

     "Maybe he lied for our own good?" I asked unsure, he shook his head into my neck. "I finally have a dad and he lies to me." He whimpered, i pulled back from the hug seeing he was back to his human self. "Look, they're probably going to lie to us more than just this time." I paused looking at him with raised eyebrows. "And i can't have you wolfing out each time alright." Liam sighed deeply but nodded. 

   "Good, now lets get changed." I chuckled looking at our soaked clothes, he let out a chuckle nodding. 

       We walked back down the halls finding our rooms, he walked into his while i walked in closing my door. Looking around for my phone i found it and put it on speaking listening to it ring while i pulled my shirt off. "Stiles?!" I heard a surprised Scott answer. "Hey bro." I chuckled finding a fresh shirt pulling it on just as my door was nearly ripped from the hinges making me jump turning around. "Holy shit Liam." I breathed heavily. "You okay?" Scott asked worried. "Scott!" Liam basically lit up like the sun at its highest peak. "Liam?" Scott said, Liam walked over and began talking to Scott about random shit while i pulled out a pair of sweat pants and got them on. "Liam had one of his breaks." I stated, Scott made a knowing sound mixed with curiosity/disappointment. "What happened?" I looked at Liam waiting for him to explain. "Well- my dad lied to me..." He trailed off blushing a little, i chuckled shaking my head. "I had to hold him back all by myself, surprised you didnt tear me apart." 

      "Where are you guys?" Scott asked ignoring what i said, rolling my eyes i answered. "Kansas, Lebanon i think my dad said." He made a humming noise. "Are you around any of the pack?" I asked. "Im with Lydia, Derek, and Malia." He answered. "Tell them we said hi and we miss them." Liam pouted, Scott chuckled. "They said they miss you guys too." I smiled, so did Liam. 

       I heard Sam shouting for Liam causing us both to sigh. "We'll talk to you guys later." I grumbled. "Dont sound too excited." Scott teased. "Cant wait." I said sarcastically, he laughed before saying bye and hanging up. 

    Sliding my phone into my pocket of my sweats Liam stood up and followed me out of the room. "What are you going to tell them?" I asked looking down at Liam who was walking with his hands in his pockets, he said nothing and shrugged, i stopped walking causing [Liam](http://66.media.tumblr.com/53162c88c93ea9bf2e8661d918083ffa/tumblr_inline_ntx4vj1rCy1tbur5l_500.gif) to turn and face me. "What?" He asked. "You're going to tell him what happened right?" i asked, he sighed nodding. "I just dont want him to think of me as a freak who cant control this-this curse." I put my hand on his shoulder looking him in the eye. 

    _'God i cant believe im saying this._ ' I thought to myself with a sigh.  

         "The bite is a gift Liam, not a curse." He looked up at me with a small smile and nodded. "He doesn't understand the backstory of that bite, and if he doesn't understand it, then thats his problem and we'll make castiel take us home." I stated, he nodded. "Thanks Stiles." I chuckled tossing my arm around his shoulders as we walked back to the library room. "Thats what Family's for." 


	15. Chapter 15

*Stiles' POV* 

       As we entered the room we noticed My dad and Sam standing there looking confused and worried. "What the hell was that?" My dad asked as they seen us walking in, i looked down at Liam who looked at me with puppy eyes, basically begging not to say, i shook my head causing him to sigh. "I got mad..." He trailed off, my dad and sam looked at each other in confusion. "Why'd you get mad?" Sam asked softly, Liam looked up at him with a sad/annoyed look. 

     "You lied." Was all he said, i closed my eyes already knowing where this was going so i jumped in. "You lied about us being able to go home." I stated, Sam looked at us opening and closing his mouth thinking of something to say before sighing. "Im sorry." Was all he said. "Why did the both of you leave the room?" My dad asked looking between us. "I needed.... help.." Liam trailed off awkwardly. "Help with what?" Sam asked with furrowed eyebrows. "He has I.E.D..." I trailed off, they stared at us for a moment before my dad began to question. "What kind of dumbass turns a boy with IED, in a damn werewolf?" Liam and I glared at him, Liam even let out a small growl until i squeezed his shoulder. "Our bestfriend." I said through clenched teeth. 

     My dad held his hands up in defense.   
"Scott turned you?" Sam asked, Liam nodded rubbing his wrist where scott had bitten him that night. "He saved me..." Liam mumbled, i felt a small smile appear on my face until it was wiped off my face by my dad stating angrily. "Thats not called saving, that's ruining a young boys life, you could be human and going through school right now, instead you got dragged into all their bullshit-" I cut him off as i felt Liam tense up and growl. "Dont." I glared, he looked at me slightly shocked. "I wouldnt be human right now if he didnt turn me." Liam stated harshly glaring at my dad with his yellow eyes. 

     "What do you mean?" Sam asked softly, he seems to be the only one listening.   
"What he means, is he was hanging off the side of the hospital and the only way Scott could save him was biting him." I stated still glaring at my dad whos face softened looking at liam. "Im sorry Liam..." He trailed off, Liam said nothing and shook his head. "You're so quick to jump to things, you dont even think before you speak." I spat at my dad, he looked at me with his brows furrowed in anger opening his mouth to speak but was cut off by Sam. "Dean..." Closing his mouth he turned and looked at sam. "What?" He snapped. 

     Shaking his head Sam motioned for him to leave the room, glaring at Sam, Dean turned and walked out of the room. "Stiles..." Sam trailed off, internally groaning i looked at him and seen he had that puppy look on his face. "Dean does what he thinks is best for people- for family." He paused, i let out a breath i didnt realize i was holding. "He likes to think he's doing his best for his family, we dont know what you boys have been through but...." he paused trailing off looking at the door Dean walked out of. "You dont know what we've been through either.." My face softened looking down. "Go talk to him." I looked at Liam in shock. "But-" He raised an eyebrow at me. "I know..." I sighed turning around walking out of the room. 

      Walking around aimlessly i looked in random rooms until i could faintly hear the sound of 'Renegade' by Styx playing. Stopping at the door i hesitantly brought my hand up before bringing it down knocking on the door. "Im fine Sammy." I opened the door up looking in seeing him laying there with a bottle of whiskey bobbing his head to the music. "Dad..." I trailed off, he looked over at me and sat up. "You come in here to bash me more?" He asked setting the bottle down on the nightstand, walking further into the room i sat on the bed awkwardly fiddling with my fingers. "No... I came to say sorry.." He looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Why?" "Well... Like uncle Sam said, i dont know what you guys have been through so there's reasons of how you react to things..." He nodded. "I've always only had to look after Sammy, well now we have two young guys on our hands, i feel like i need to protect all of you..." He explained trailing off, i nodded in understanding. 

       "Back in Beacon Hills, i felt like i had to help everyone else and be there for them, but i cant do the things they can do, so i would push myself harder and try and save them and nearly get myself killed a few times in the process." My dad let out a surprising chuckle. "What?" I asked. "Guess sacrifice runs in the family." Was all he said as he grabbed the bottle taking a few gulps before handing it to me, i looked at him shocked. "What? Dont want a drink?" He asked slowly taking the bottle back, i chuckled grabbing the bottle taking a few swigs. "So are we good?" I asked handing him back to the bottle. 

     He laughed lightly throwing his arm around my shoulders. "We we're never in the bad."  


	16. Chapter 16

*Stiles' POV* 

       My dad and i are now back with liam and sam who talked about somethings while we were gone. "Are we just going to sit here and do nothing?" I asked Sam and my dad, they looked at each other shrugging. 

     Pulling out his laptop, Sam began typing on it while i let out a sigh turning to Liam who looked bored. "Well." I paused standing up with a sigh gaining looks from the three of them. "Im going to the bathroom." With that i turned around leaving the room. 

*Liam's POV*

       Stiles left the room leaving my dad, uncle dean, and myself in the silence aside from my dads typing. "Hey, dean look at this." My dad said turning his laptop toward Dean, i watched as he looked at the screen and his eye brows furrowed. "Omens?" He asked in a whisper, though to me it sounded like he was speaking normally. "I think so...." My dad trailed off turning the laptop towards himself again typing away. "There's three girls missing..." He mumbled. "Where is this?" Dean asked. "Uh, it says that it's in Toledo, Ohio." "Well, lets go." Dean stood up along with my dad who closed his laptop putting it in a case. 

      While they were packing some things my dad stopped and looked at me as if he just remembered i was there. "Uh... Dean.." He trailed off, Dean looked at him then at me. "What?" He asked. "What are we going to do about the two of them? I mean we cant take them with us.." "Leave them here." Was all dean said, my dad looked torn but sighed getting the rest of his things and followed dean up the stairs leading to the exit. "Tell Stiles we'll be back in a couple days." Dean said, my dad pursed his lips waving. "Will do." Was all i said as i waved. 

     Once i heard the door close and the sound of the impala starting i jumped up running with my wolf speed through the bunker following Stiles' scent which led to the bathroom in which the door was opening and he was walking out. "Woah, slow down Liam." He joked looking at me. "Whats wrong?" He asked slowly. "They left, they said something about ohio, missing people, and being back in a few days." I explained shortly. 

       He paused for a moment before smiling. "Wait, so we're here alone, for a few days?" I watched as his smirk grew. "Castiel." He sang walking through the halls, the sound of wings were heard and Cas was now standing in front of us. "You called?" Castiel said with a small head tilt. "We need you to do us a favor..." I trailed off, he looked at us confused. 

    "What would this favor be?" He asked. "We need you to take us home." Stiles stated, Castiels brows furrowed. "But Dean sai-" Stiles cut him of waving his hands. "They're going to Ohio and wont be back for a few days, come on cas, just this once." Stiles practically begged the angel who licked his lips sighing. "Just this once." Was all he said as he touched our shoulders and we were back in beacon hills, in Stiles' old drive way... 

*Stiles' POV*

        "Oh i missed you Roscoe." I cooed as i seen my jeep, i ran my hand over the hood softly as if checking to see if it was real. "Stiles..." I heard liams voice trail off. "Do you need a moment? Or can we go see the pack?" I snapped out of it and turned to Liam who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "I must go." Was all Cas said before vanishing. "Get in." I said opening the door, flipping the viser down the keys fell into my lap as Liam climbed into the passenger seat. Starting my jeep up i pulled out of the driveway and began driving toward Scotts. 

-Skip Drive-

     Pulling along the road i parked turning the jeep off before we got out.   
Walking up to the front door i was about to knock but remembered i made a key a few years ago. Going through the keys on my key ring i found it and unlocked the door opening it. "You seriously have a key?" Liam asked scoffing in disbelief, i shrugged stating. "What? Its for emergency's." "Scott, im running to the sto- You're not scott." Melissa cut herself off, suddenly she realized who i was and looked shocked. "Stiles? Where have you been?" She pulled me into a hug before doing the same with Liam. "Kansas, long story, where's scott?" I asked. "I think he's at Dereks." She stated, i gave her a thankful smile and walked out. 

     "Well nice seeing you." She shouted laughing, i chuckled waving before we once again got in the jeep driving away. "Who do you all thinks going to be there?" I asked looking over at him before looking back at the road. "I dont know, maybe everyone?" Liam answered. 

     We soon got to the reserve and got out of the car.   
"We're walking the rest of the way." I stated turning the car off getting out. We walked through the woods for about 5-10 minutes before we got to the hale house. Jumping up on the porch i pushed open the door walking in. "Hey bitches, guess whos back." I walked into the living room seeing the whole pack, everyones heads snapped towards us in shock. "Stiles?!" Lydia squealed running up hugging me, i chuckled hugging her back. "Bro, what are you doing here?" Scott asked walking up pulling me in for a hug. "We had Cas drop us off, our dads are in Ohio doing some hunting bull shit." I said. 

     "What have you guys been up to?" Liam asked after we got done being hugged by everyone except for Derek, of course. "Nothing really, School, the occasional enemy will come up." Scott explained. I nodded slowly. "Sounds... Eventful." 

     "What about you guys?" Malia asked. "What have you guys been up to?" "Nothing, literally, we have to sit in that bunker 24/7 and i swear i would of went insane." I groaned sitting down on the couch. 

    We were all talking when i realized Liam wasn't around, with furrowed eyebrows i looked around the room still not seeing him. "You guys seen Liam?" I asked the pack, they all shook their heads before going back to their conversations. 

     Standing up i walked out of the room still not seeing him, i noticed the front door open so i walked outside looking around. "Liam!" I called out, nothing... 

     I got an uneasy feeling as i hopped down off the porch looking around the house still not seeing him. "Hello." I heard a sinister familiar voice, snapping around i barely had time to react before i was flashed into some dreary looking place tied to a chair, looking next to me i noticed Liam was knocked out. "We need to have a little chat." 


	17. Chapter 17

*Scott's POV* 

      It's been around 10 minutes since Stiles went to look for Liam and neither of them have been back, i stood up from my seat next to Allison and began walking towards the exit when i was stopped by Allisons voice. "Where you going?" Turning around i seen everyone looking at me. "Uh, Liam and Stiles havent been back." I stated, its like they all just realized that and let me go look. 

     Walking outside i looked around and jumped off the porch. "Stiles!" I called out walking around the side of the house, i was about to call out again when a sour scent hit my nose.... smells like rotten eggs, it was so strong i nearly gagged. "Whats that smell?" I turned around seeing Isaac covering his nose. "I dont kn-" I cut myself off when i seen a sort of yellow powder on the ground, bending down i slowly touched it, bringing my hand up i sniffed it before gagging yanking my hand away from my face. "I think it's sulfur..." I trailed off standing up. "Sulfur? In the middle of the woods?" He asked in disbelief, i nodded with furrowed eyebrows. 

      Turning around we walked towards the house but stopped when the sound of wings flapping were heard. "Where is Stiles?" Turning around i seen Castiel standing there with his head tilted, i looked at isaac who stood there awkwardly. "Uh.. We dont know..." I trailed off, he looked at us with furrowed eyebrows. "What do you mean?" 

    "He went to look for liam and they didnt come back in." I explained, with a blink of an eye he was gone. "Im not gonna get use to that, for a while." Isaac mumbled when suddenly Castiel was back looking worried. "They're not in Beacon Hills." He stated, i looked at him with slightly wide eyes. "This is bad." he muttered to himself. "Where could they be?" I asked worried, Castiel looked like he was thinking. "I need to get them back to the bunker, Sam and Dean are going back there." My eyes widened. "Stiles said they were going to be gone a few days." "They were meant too, but there was no case." He muttered to himself, he began pacing and thinking. 

      Suddenly he stopped walking when he spotted the yellow powder, bending down he sniffed it. "Demons." He stated standing back up. "Wait, Dem-" He was already gone before i could finish. 

*Stiles' POV* 

        "Talk about what?" I spat at Crowley who chuckled waving his hand and suddenly my hand was angled strange and had a searing pain shooting up it causing me to scream in pain causing Liam to wake up. "What the- Stiles!" He yanked against the retrains but it wasnt working making him confused. "Wolvesbane wolf boy." Liam looked at crowley with his eyes glowing yellow and let out a roar. 

     Suddenly two men walked in with pitch black eyes.   
"You're going to do what i want or..." Crowley paused with a smirk and suddenly i felt pain in my face, i wanted so badly to block my face but since i was tied down it was impossible. "Alright! Stop!" I shouted through the pain, the demons backed off and Crowley was in front of me. "Good, now i want you." He pointed at me. "To torture him." He ended pointing at Liam, my eyes widened in shock/anger. "Fuck you." I spat yanking against the restraints. 

      Clicking his tongue he stepped back and suddenly i was being beaten again.   
"Okay! Okay! Stop!" Liam shouted, they demons hit me a few more times before they backed off, i could barely see out of my right eye and im pretty sure my nose is broken by now. "Do it." Liam said looking at me, my eyes widened and i shook my head. "No." The demons were about to come towards me again but Crowley made them stand down. "Cant you see hes telling you to." Crowley paused walking towards me. "He doesn't want to see you get hurt anymore..." Smirking crowley flicked his wrists and the binds to my chair broke. 

      Slowly i stood up gulping looking at the demons who smirked at me before one of them left the room only to come back in with a covered tray setting it on the table. Crowley lifted the cloth and it looked like different sizes of knives... Silver knives. 

    "Take your pick." 


	18. Chapter 18

*3rd Person* 

         Its been a week since Crowley has taken Stiles and Liam to hell.   
They are in the same room they arrived in with Liam still tied to the chair, Stiles pulling the silver knife from his stomach watching as the wound struggled to heal. "S-Stiles, stop." Liam whimpered looking into Stiles' eyes, what scared him most was he seen no remorse, Stiles just plunged the knife into Liams knee listening as Liam let out a howl of pain. Crowley stood by with a smirk and his hands in his pockets, he walked forward laying a hand on Stiles' shoulder stopping the boy. 

      The knife still in Liams knee Stiles turned looking at Crowley with a blank face. "You don't know what you're doing." Liam struggled to let out, Crowley turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "I know exactly what im doing." He replied to the werewolf who shook his head. "Im breaking him." Crowley stated stepping back with a motion of his hand telling him to continue. 

      Stiles grabbed another knife and plunged it into Liams other knee causing him to scream/howl in pain. 

-Earth- 

        Dean and Sam arrived back at the bunker annoyed that they went all that way for no case.   
Turns out it was just some creep kidnapping people and it was just storming, but at least they caught the guy and handed him over to the police and the girls were taken back to their families. "Stiles! Liam! We're back!" Dean shouted walking down the steps and over to the whiskey pouring a glass. As he was about to take a drink he noticed how it was oddly quiet, looking over at his brother he noticed he must be thinking the same thing. Setting down the glass he walked over to Sam. "Does it seem quiet to you?" He asked lowly, Sam nodded slowly. "Too quiet." 

      They walked toward Liam and Stiles' rooms opening the doors seeing they werent in there.   
Beginning to get worried they checked the whole place not finding them. With a clenched jaw Dean ran a hand through his hair as a sign of worry and stress. "Where the _hell_ could they be?" He asked through a clenched jaw. Neither of the brothers heard Castiel arrive until he began speaking. "Dean.." They whipped around startled by the angels sudden appearance. "Yeah cas?" Dean asked looking at the angel suddenly seeing his slouched shoulders. "Whats wrong?" He asked, the angel swallowed thickly unsure of how to say this. "I-" Castiel began to speak but cut himself off annoying Dean more. "What is it Cas?" Dean asked more forcefully. "Stiles called to me after you and Sam left...." He trailed off looking between the brothers who waited for him to continue. "And they asked me to take them back to beacon hills-" "You didn't though. Right?" Sam jumped in with his puppy look, Dean knew immediately what the answer was when Cas looked down. "God dammit Cas!" Dean growled standing up. 

     "You're taking us there. Now." He demanded, Cas looked at him sadly causing Deans face to soften a little but not fully. "What?" He asked slowly. "T-They're not there... You called me and i had to leave them to come.... and when i got there, they were gone." Castiel explained, Sam got up this time and walked around the table standing next to his brother. "Cas, what are you not telling us." "When i got there, the alpha was looking for them and there was sulfur on the gr-" Before he could even finish Dean interrupted with a dark glare. "You're telling me, you took me son and my nephew to the place where they were in the most danger and demons took them?" Castiel looked at Dean with slightly eyes wide, he's never seen Dean this pissed except when he had the mark of cain. 

       Saying nothing Castiel nodded. "You're taking us to Beacon Hills Castiel."   
Castiel just nodded as the brothers packed somethings before flashing the three of them outside of the Hale household where he found the sulfur. "Dean." Sam said bending down noticing the sulfur first. 

      With a clenched jaw Dean turned around walking up to the house walking in not caring, he entered the living room seeing the pack there looking worried, they noticed him and Scott looked at him worriedly as he flipped a table and pulled out spray paint, painting a devils trap. 

      "Cas get the summoning ingredients." He ordered lowly not turning around, Castiel said nothing and left to get the right things. "Dean what are you doing, you dont even know what dem-" Dean stood up turning to look at his brother and stated. "You know damn well who it was." He growled pointing at him, Sam sighed looking down just as Castiel popped back in with the things they need. 

     After setting everything up Dean said the ritual before lighting a match tossing it into the bowl and waited. "What are you doing?" Lydia asked, Dean looked at her about to answer until he heard Crowleys voice. "Ah, what must i do the pleasure?" Glaring at Crowley he pulled out an angel blade showing him he wasn't fucking around. "Where are they?" He asked with a slight growl to his voice. "Im sorry, you're going to have to be most specific." Crowley smirked, clenching his jaw Dean stabbed crowleys leg causing the demon to hiss in pain. "Where are they Crowley." He asked once again as he pulled the blade out. 

        Letting out a deep chuckle Crowley looked up from his leg with a smirk.   
"Hell Dean, dont you remember how much fun you had down there? I can guarantee your boys are having just as much." He paused turning to Sam. "Well, Stiles is, Liams not doing so well." 

     Scott let out a growl walking up to the demon. "Bring my friends back or ill make you regret it." Crowley tsked his tongue as he began walking around the devils trap. "I could..." He trailed off looking at everyone in the room. "But i dont want too, im having too much fun, not much happens in hell unless you got a couple of Winchesters for entertainment." He chuckled to himself. 

       Dean was about to stab him again when a scream was heard causing everyone to look and see Isaacs leg bleeding. "Hellhounds." Sam stated looking at Crowley who shrugged. "Let me out or ill have you all dead before you can even get out of the house." Dean stood his ground glaring at the demon infront of him, it was Sam who walked up bending down flipping his knife open scratching the paint to the devils trap allowing Crowley freedom. "Until next time boys." With that the hellhound and the demon were gone. "Why would you let him go?" Dean asked glaring at his brother who looked at him with a sad look. "Because, we're not going to risk the life of all these kids Dean, i understand how you feel, believe me, but you cant let it get to your head." Sam explained, Deans face softened as he looked down gripping the angel blade tightly. 

     "We'll get them back Dean." It was Castiel this time who stated determinedly laying a hand on Deans shoulder who looked back at him with surprising broken and lost eyes. "We'll help." Lydias voice rang through the room causing all eyes to settle on her. "Yeah." Allison agreed. "They're our bestfriends, we would never give up a chance to help them." She stated. 

        "They're lucky to have friends like you guys." Sam gave them a small smile, the pack smiled back. "Where do we start?" Scott asked looking at the brothers. "We're going to hell."


	19. Chapter 19

*3rd Person* 

         On Earth Dean, Sam, and the pack are gathering what they need for when they enter the pit. "Are you sure we want to take all these kids with us?" Sam muttered quietly to Dean who was loading his shot gun. "You know we can hear you right?" Isaac asked with a raised eyebrow, clearing his throat Sam pursed his lips awkwardly. "I dont like as much as you, but we're going to need all the help we can get." Dean said lowly, sighing Sam nodded packing the holy water into the duffel bag. 

     "I have a question...." Allison trailed off as all eyes turned to her. "What is that?" Dean asked raising his brows. "How exactly are we going to get to Hell?" She asked looking between the brothers with a confused look, Sam and Dean looked at each other before looking at the angel. "Cas." Dean stated causing Castiel to look at him confused. "Dean, i cant teleport this many people." He said matter-of-factually. "He's got a point Dean, you remember what happened to him last time with just us." Sam stated. 

      Pursing his lips Dean with out a breath.   
"Fine, Scott, Derek, Sam, and Myself will go." Dean grumbled putting his shotgun in the duffel. "What about us?" Allison asked. "You're staying here." Dean stated slinging the bag over his shoulder. "Cas, come on." He stated as Scott and Derek walked over standing next to Sam and himself. "We'll be back." Sam told them giving them his puppy look as the girls looked at them worriedly. 

       Castiel laid a hand on Deans shoulder and suddenly the six of them were in hell. 

*Stiles' POV* 

         ' _No no no, this cant be happening again.'_ I mentally screamed as i watched myself shove the silver knife into Liams stomach, he's gotten so weak that he has just been passed out most of the time, after a week of doing this i felt myself slowly losing the ability to stop myself, now it's as if im not even controlling my body and am stuck inside my head. 

     I watched as Liams head lolled around looking at the door with droopy eyes.   
"Scott." I heard him whisper, i felt my eyes narrowed as i brought the knife up slicing his cheek. Suddenly he let out a very loud roar causing me to drop the knife. 

      Scowling at him i brought my fist back punching him in the face, bending down i reached for the knife just as the door was kicked open, my head snapped around seeing Scott, Derek, Sam, and my dad. "Stiles." My dad asked in shock as he stared at me, i glared at him picking up the knife. "It's silver." Sam stated the obvious. 

      _'Help me'_ I mentally screamed at them but all that came out was. "You're too late."   
Sam's eyes trailed to Liam who was drifting in and out of consciousness. Sam went to rush over but i jumped in front of Liam holding the knife up threatening Sam. "Come on Stiles, this isn't you." He said slowly bringing his hands up, i felt myself smirk as i cocked my head to the side letting out a dark chuckle. "It is now." **[I had to xD]**

 Suddenly i felt a sharp pain go through my head and everything went black. 

*Dean's POV* 

        "What the hell was that?" I asked loudly looking at Derek who had a dark looking face as he bent down picking Stiles up. Sam rushed over to Liam who was healing slowly but surely, untying him he picked him up just as Castiel came in breathing heavily. "We must go, now." With that all of us appeared back at the Hale home. "Oh my god." Lydia let out a gasp looking at Liams state, Derek laid Stiles on one couch while Sam laid Liam on the other. "What happened?" Allison asked quietly as she looked between them. 

    I took a seat on the edge of the couch ignoring her as i looked over Stiles' extra pale skin, he had faint dark circles around his eyes and dry lips. 

      We all heard a groan of pain causing us all to turn and see Liam rubbing his head.   
Suddenly he snapped up looking around until he must have noticed who was all around him. "Woah, kid calm down you're okay." I said getting up walking over toward him and Sam who was now sitting next to him, Liam was breathing heavily but slowly began to calm down.

       "S-Stiles..." He stuttered fearfully, Sam and i looked at each other, i looked down as Sam tried to calm liam once again. "We've dealt with this before...." Scott trailed off stepping forward, turning around looking at him i seen he was looking at Stiles who was still knocked out. "Dealt with what?" I asked standing up, he licked his lips taking a breath. "The nogitsune, that has to be what Crowley was after." He whispered looking broken, i furrowed my eyebrows. "What the hell is a nogitsune?" I asked. "It's a dark spirit Dean." Sam answered me. 

       "So how do we stop it?" I asked looking between Sam and Scott. 

"We can't." 


	20. Chapter 20

*3rd Person* 

           Dean looked at Scott with furrowed eyebrows in a frustrated manner. "What do you mean 'we cant'?" Dean asked a little roughly, Scott looked down at Stiles with sad eyes. "The nogitsune is locked away but there's still the aftermath that was left with Stiles deep down." Scott paused looking up at Dean before continuing. "Crowley must have dug it up." 

     With a clenched jaw Dean stared down at his son who began to stir before stilling.   
"So what do we do?" He asked not taking his eyes off Stiles. "There's nothing we really can do." Scott mumbled sadly, narrowing his eyes Dean looked at Scott. "What do you mean there's nothing? There's always something." He growled out. 

       "What i mean is, this is Stiles, just a sick twisted version of him." Scott informed, Sam furrowed his eyebrows as he listened to Scott explain, bringing his hand out he tapped Dean on the chest getting his attention. "Remember last year when Crowley basically turned you into a demon but you weren't possessed, it was just your soul but darkened?" Sam asked Dean, furrowing his eyebrows in thought Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah, what does this have anything to do with Stiles?" Dean asked, Sam looked at him as if he were stupid. "You think that's what he was doing?" Dean asked a little shocked but other than that, not really. 

     The pack was looking between the brothers with confused faces as they spoke. "What are you two talking about?" Lydia asked confused, the brothers stopped talking and turned to the pack. "Okay, last year Dean had something wrong with him that im not going to go into right this moment, but Crowley got to him and some how twisted his soul into a darkness so he was a demon but he wasn't possessed, it was his own soul." Sam explained to them. 

      "So let me get this straight." Isaac paused stepping forward a little. "You think this Crowley guy, is trying to turn Stiles into some dark demon of some sorts?" He asked motioning to Stiles with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, which is also a very bad thing." Sam stated. "Well, get Castiel to fix him." Allison said with furrowed eyebrows looking at Castiel. "It's not that easy.." Castiel trailed off stepping forward looking down at Stiles. 

     "What do you mean?" She asked confused, Castiel didnt answer as he maneuvered his hand into Stiles' chest who gasped and groaned in pain, slowly pulling his hand out Stiles stayed asleep, looking up at everyone, mostly Dean, Castiel stated. "His soul is broken." 

*Dark Stiles' POV* 

        "His soul is broken." I heard a familiar voice state, blinking my eyes open i sat up glaring at everyone. "Stiles, buddy you okay?" Scott asked sounding worried, i raised an eyebrow at him cocking my head to the side as i smirked. "Not stiles...." he trailed off. "Oh no, it's me, just a more fun version." I chuckled huskily standing up immediately having a gun pointed at me by Sam. 

"Come on Sammy, you wouldnt shoot your nephew." I stated with a dark smirk watching as Sam tightened his grip on the gun, the pack and Dean were looking at him with wide eyes. "Sam, put it down." Dean ordered nervously. 

      I brought tears to my eyes as i turned to dean. "Dad, he's going to shoot me, please, dont let him kill me." I 'Cried', Dean looked at me with scared eyes causing me to internally smirk when Dean suddenly pulled out a gun pointing it at Sam. "Put it down Sam." Dean demanded more roughly. 

     

        Smirking i looked at Sam. "Pull the trigger." I stated, he looked at me slightly shocked. "Shoot me." I said a little louder. "Put the gun down Sam!" My dad nearly shouted. "Shoot Me!" I shouted, Dean yelled at Sam to put the gun down once again. "Stop it! Stop, that's what he feeds off!" Allison shouted stepping between us all, i gave her a smirk slowly walking towards her only to have Scott step in front of me with his eyes glowing bright red and growling. "Scotty..." I tsked, he said nothing and flicked his claws out. "Scott." I heard Dean say cautiously, Scott took a deep breath carefully grabbing Allison and pulled her away from me. 

         Taking a deep breath i smelt a heavy scent of fear, looking around my eyes stopped on little Lydia, smirking to myself i tilted my head to the side watching her basically shake on her legs. "Miss me Lydia?" I asked, she looked down toward the floor. "I would really love to stay and chat..." I trailed off pursing my lips. "But, i gotta run." Bringing my hand up i snapped my fingers and i was suddenly down in the old tunnels with Lydia right next to me. 

*Dean's POV* 

     "What the hell was that?" I exclaimed looking around seeing Stiles was gone. "That's new." Scott stated shocked. "Uh, guys..." Allison trailed off. "He took Lydia." She pointed out, thats when i realized that the girl was gone. "Shit." Sam muttered. "Where would he go?" I asked, Scott looked like he was thinking before his face hit realization. "I dont know if he'd risk going there twice, but i think i know where he might be." 

 


	21. Chapter 21

*Deans POV* 

         Sam, the pack, and I arrived at this old looking building, getting out of the vehicles we grouped together, i looked at Scott with an unsure look. "You think he's in there?" I asked with raised eyebrows. "It's where the nogitsune took her last time." He stated, the pack nodded agreeing. "Alright, Sam and I will go in, you guys stay out here." I said motioning Sam to follow me. "Stiles is my bestfriend, im not leaving him." Scott said stepping forward, Liam stepped forward along with Isaac and Derek. "We're coming." Derek demanded, I took a deep breath looking at Sam who shrugged. "We're going to need all the help we can get Dean." Gritting my teeth in frustration i nodded. "You." I paused pointing at Isaac. "Stay with her." I ordered pointing at Allison, he looked like he was about to argue but sighed nodding.

       With that the five of us began walking toward the building.   
We found the entrance and entered the building, putting my arm out i stopped everyone when i heard a faint sound..... it sounded like screaming. "Was that a scream?" Sam asked speaking my thoughts. "Lydia.." Liam trailed off, we began sprinting down this hallway/tunnel until we got to a narrow stair case where we found Lydia. 

    "Lydia, where's Stiles?" Scott asked setting his hands on her shoulders, she looked up at him with scared eyes. "Whos all here?" She whispered so quietly i almost didnt hear her. "Us and isaac and Allison, they're outside." Scott answered confused. 

      She began shaking her head. "We have to leave." Was all she kept saying. "Lydia, where is Stiles?" I asked this time, she looked at me and shook her head once again. "It's too late, stiles' is gone." She cried, i clenched my jaw. "Where is he?!" I asked getting louder, saying nothing she looked behind me and her eyes got wide. "He's coming." She whispered, turning around i seen nothing and looked back at her. 

     "Get her out of here." I ordered Scott and Derek, they hurried and got her and began running down the hall towards the exit. "You ready?" Sam asked, pursing my lips i looked at Liam and then at Sam before answering. "As ready as i will be." 

*Dark Stiles' POV* -Before they showed up-

     

           "Come on Lydia, you dont have to hide." I chuckled deeply, as soon as we got here Lydia ran off and hid. "I can smell your fear Lydia, i know where you are." I stated walking down the tunnel with my hands behind my back. Turning a corner looking down the stair case i seen Lydia pulling on bars. "You make it too easy." Her head snapped around seeing me and they widened in fear. Slowly i walked down the steps closer and closer to her, she bit her lips to stop it from wobbling and slowly turned away from me. "Are you scared Lydia?" I asked with a smirk as i stopped with my chest touching her back. "No." She lied quietly, i chuckled leaning down. "Dont lie." I gritted out bringing my hand up pulling her hair back away from her face.

        She let out a shaky breath as i took in her scent. "Now." I paused running my hand down her side. "I asked, are you scared?" She didnt answer for a minute. "Yes." She whispered out, i smirked. "See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" 

    I could feel her basically shaking and smirked until i heard the door of the building being kicked in causing me to step away. "They're here." I stated with a smirk leaving Lydia at the bottom of the stairs before jogging back up turning left down the tunnel taking the back exit. 

       Once i got outside i walked around the building seeing the cars out front.   
I noticed Allison and Isaac waiting silently, mentally smirking i walked over catching Allisons eye, she gasped getting Isaacs attention. "Stiles." He said moving Allison behind him protecting her, i smirked stopping a few feet in front of them with my hands behind my back. "Isaac." I chuckled licking my lips, i could tell Isaac was about to call out so i launched forward wrapping my hand around his throat squeezing. "Easy mutt." I growled, Allison began trying to pull on my arm, frustrated i pulled my free hand back slapping her roughly causing her to fall to the ground unconscious. "Now." I paused looking at Isaac who was struggling to breathe. "What should i do with you?" I asked myself. 

     He clawed at my hand barely sparking any pain. "I could kill you." I watched his eyes flash with fear making me smirk. "Or..." I trailed off pretending to think. "I could kill you." I tightened my grip around his throat hearing a crack and yanked my hand towards me pulling his throat out, i dropped his body hearing it thump against the ground, smirking i wiped my hand against my pants before looking down at Allison, i heard everyone coming so i turned and went to go run but seen Castiel standing there. "Hello Stiles." Suddenly everything was black.


	22. Chapter 22

*Deans POV*

      Sam, Liam, and i couldnt find Stiles so we followed Scott and Derek out of the building happy we at least got Lydia out of there, that is until we got to the cars, Lydia let out a scream causing Sam and I to run faster only to stop when we seen Isaac on the ground with his throat ripped out and Allison passed out now in Scott's arms. "Dean." I heard Cas's voice, i turned and seen him holding Stiles. "I found a way to fix Stiles." He stated, i looked at him with hope filled eyes. "Well?" I asked waiting, Cas looked down at Stiles before looking back at me. "It's going to take time and it's going to be painful, i think its best if he comes with me." Stepping forward with furrowed eyebrows. "Where?" I asked, he blinked slowly while looking at me with a sad-ish look. "Somewhere safe Dean." With that Castiel, along with Stiles, were gone. 

      "God dammit!" I shouted. "Dean." I heard Sams voice, i turned and looked at him seeing he was giving me his puppy look. "He's going to fix him Dean, we'll get him back." Was all he said before he turned to Liam and hugged him, i clenched my jaw taking out the keys to baby and got in driving away leaving everyone. 

     I drover and drove until i got to a bar, parking baby i got out and entered the bar, looking around i walked up sitting at the bar. "One shot, whiskey." I told the bartender who faked a smile and grabbed a glass, pouring whiskey in it. Sighing i lifted the glass to my lips shooting it back. "Ahh." I hissed feeling it slide down my throat, i tapped the rim of the glass signalling another. Grabbing the glass after it was filled half way i took that one. "Small world seeing you hear dean." I tensed at the sound of his voice, turning my head i seen Crowley sitting a few seats away, looking up he gave me a smile. "How's Stiles doing?" He smirked, i got out of my seat stomping over to him grabbing the collar of his coat tight between my fists as i slammed his back into the counter. 

      "Im going to kill you, you hear me?" I whisper/growled into his face, he was still smirking but i could see the faint glint of fear behind those soulless eyes. "You can count on that." With that i shoved him away slapping twenty dollars on the counter of the bar before leaving. 

      Getting into baby i drove until my phone suddenly rang.   
"Hello?" I answered. "Dean! Where the hell are you man?" Sams voice rang through the speaker. "Out, where are you?" I cut short, i heard him sigh and mutter something that i couldnt understand to someone else. "We're all at the Hale house." I said okay before hanging up stepping on the gas. 

-Hale House- 

        Parking baby i got out and walked up the steps and entered the house.   
"Dude you reek." Was the first thing i heard, looking up i seen it was Scott, i rolled my eyes looking at Sam who was looking at me like a mother who caught her son out passed curfew. "What?" I asked roughly, he let out a deep breath. "You're son whos soul is broken and killed one of his friends today was taken by Castiel to be fixed and you run off to get drunk?" He asked in disbelief. 

    I gave him a sarcastic smile as i sat down. "Early celebration." "You really went off the deep end, you know that?" I looked over at Sam with furrowed eyebrows. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I asked deeply, he shook his head turning away muttering. "Forget it." Standing up i walked over so i was behind him. "No Sam, tell me." I paused grabbing his shoulder spinning him around. "What does that mean?" I narrowed my eyes at him waiting for an answer. "Ever since Stiles was taken in the first place you dont think about anyone but him, hell Dean, you dont even think about yourself!" I let out a small chuckle bringing my hand up wiping my chin before pulling my hand back punching Sam in the face. 

        Hearing a growl i turned my head seeing Liam looking at me with his teeth bared and eyes lightly glowing. "Its alright Liam." Sam breathed wiping his lip, turning back to Sam. "You're telling me, if Liam was in Stiles' position, you wouldnt be freaked out and maybe even a little scared for your son, so yeah, i had a drink, maybe so i could get this heavy feeling out of my friggin heart." I exclaimed, Sams face softened as he looked down. "I get it Dean." Sam whispered reaching out, i stepped away. "Whatever, im going to get a room." With that i left the Hale house and drove to a motel, i checked into a room and got the key and walked to it. 

      Entering the room i tossed my duffel on the table and collapsed on the bed not hearing the wings. "Dean." Snapping my head around i noticed Castiel with an angel blade in one hand that hand some blood on it making me immediately think the worst. "Cas, wheres Stiles?" I asked slowly, he looked up at me with sad eyes.....

[To Be Continued] 

A/N: Hehe, you all probably hate me a lot right now :D 


	23. Chapter 23

*Dean's POV* 

       "Where is he Cas?" I asked now standing in front of him with my brows furrowed in concern, he let out a deep breath. "He's safe." I let out a deep breath before getting confused. "Whos blood?" I asked slowly, he looked down at the blade with a sad look on his face. "Cas.." I trail off as he looked up at me with sad eyes. "It was my brothers and sisters..." He trailed off, i looked at him slightly shocked. "Why'd you do it?" I asked. 

     "Its the only way to save Stiles." I looked at him confused. "How is killing angels going to save my son?" I asked, he said nothing flashing us into a random secluded room where i seen Stiles on the floor his eyes slowly opening and closing looking like he was drugged. 

       "What did you do to him?" I asked going to walk further towards him but castiel stopped me laying a hand on my shoulder. "I need you to understand, this was the only way to save him Dean." I shook my head swiping his hand off my shoulder. "You keep saying that Cas, what do you mean?" I asked annoyed, Cas looked at Stiles as he answered me. "I needed to kill 3 angels for their grace...." He trailed off, i looked at Stiles then back at Cas. "What are you saying Cas..." I trailed off slowly. 

      Closing his eyes for a brief moment he looked up at me before talking.  
"I had to get the grace and i inserted it into Stiles' blood stream.." He muttered, i leaned my head forward toward him more. "Excuse me, im sorry, i thought i just heard you say you put angel grace in my sons blood!" I shouted pointing to where stiles was on the floor half passed out before looking back at Castiel who was now looking at me with a face full of frustration. "It was the only way." He said deeply, i clenched my jaw taking a deep breath. "Whats happening to him?" I asked. "The grace is fighting the voidness, which is why i needed grace from three angels, this is a very strong spirit, if the Void wins he will turn into the many things you hunt..." Cas trailed off, i looked at him taking a deep breath. "What if the Grace wins?" I asked slowly. 

       "If the grace wins, in a way, he will become a good amount of an angel from the amount of grace." I held my breath until he was done and let it out slowly. "So, grace loses he's basically the son of the devil, grace wins hes the son of god?" I asked shortening it up for me, he looked at me confused and tilted his head. "I-I dont understand." Sighing i shook my head. "Never mind Cas, when will we know?" I asked him. "Whenever one of the sides win." Was all he said, i found myself looking at stiles as he occasionally twitched a little. 

*Stiles' POV* -In His Head- 

**[This part is kind of going to be like when Castiel broke the wall in Sam's head broke and hell came rushing out and he was in a coma and had to kill the evil him and the one that went to hell]**

        _I shot up gasping looking around confused, how the hell did i get he- Wait, where the hell am i? I hurried getting up from where i was laying on the floor, after i got up i realized i was in the high school but everything just looked and felt... strange._

_Jumping when i heard something down the hallway, i began walking when the nogitsune walked around the corner looking pissed._

_"You think you can beat me?" He growled stalking towards me as i backed away further._

      _As i was backing away from him i stumbled and fell on my ass, he stopped looking down at me. "This was my game."_

      _I began crawling away with him following but he soon stopped while looking behind me. "Well." He paused tilting his head. "What do we have here?" He asked chuckling, i looked up and behind me surprised to see another me but this one seemed different, like good wise._

    _Hurrying i stood up facing the Void. "Who are you?" I asked the third me. "Im you, just with some perks." He smirked before going serious looking at the pride. "Im here to kill you." Third me glared at Void me. Void me glared and began stalking towards us. "Im 1000 years old! You cant kill me!" He shouted when suddenly third me punched his hand into void me's chest and there was a light that began to grow brighter and brighter, the third me looked at me with glowing blue eyes. "COVER YOUR EYES!" He shouted, i hurried putting my head down putting it in my arms. I sat there like that until i felt a hand on my shoulder. "What. The hell was that?" I asked looking where void me was lying dead with a hole through his chest making me want to gag._

_"Im the part of you that has angels grace in you." I felt my eyes widen. "There's angel grace in me?!" I nearly shouted, sighing angel grace me nodded and pulled out a knife causing me to back up holding my hands up. "I know im annoying but not reason to kill me." I stated, he rolled his eyes flipping it so he was holding the blade and thrusted it towards me, i looked down at it confused. "You're going to have to kill me to wake up." This confused me even more. "What do you mean wake up?" The angel grace part of me let out a sigh. "You're basically in a coma right now because Castiel needed to put me in here to defeat the nogitsune." He explained, i nodded slowly and took the knife, i looked at him and he nodded, i closed my eyes swinging my hand forward._

        Gasping i sat up snapping my head around looking around me when my eyes fell on Cas, i went to go talk but fell into a coughing fit getting his attention. "You're awake?" He seemed shocked, i suddenly paid attention to how i feel strange, not bad like the void is still there just.... i dont know how to explain it. 

    Snapping out of it i looked up at Castiel as i slowly pushed myself to stand up on my shaky legs. "Where am i?" I croaked out licking my dry lips, he looked at me before walking over laying his hand on my head and i felt my vision go white before it slowly cleared. "The grace is there." He smiled lightly, that must be the feeling i was talking about... 

     "Cas, where am i?" I asked again, once again being ignored i was suddenly in a motel room where my dad was sleeping. "What the hell cas- Cas?" I looked around not seeing the angel, with wide eyes i watched as my dad moved around for a minute but stayed asleep non the less. "Stiles." My head snapped seeing Castiel. "How the hell did i do that?" I whisper shouted. "You tell me." He said quietly, i thought about it and i guess its because the whole time i was wondering where i was i just wanted to get back to my dad. "I think its cause i was thinking about my dad and i wanted to be with him..." Cas gave me a soft smile. "Get some sleep Stiles." Was all Cas said and then he was gone. 

       Smiling to myself i walked over to the second bed in the room and slowly got into it closing my eyes before fading into the darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

*3rd Person* 

        The sun was glaring through the window of the motel, as Dean rolled over the sun hit his face, he scrunched his face up before squinting his eyes open. Dragging himself up he brought a hand up running it down his face letting out an exhausted breath. Standing up he got out of the bed turning to walk to the bathroom but immediately stopped when he seen Stiles sleeping in the other bed. 

    Hurrying Dean grabbed a knife thrusting it to Stiles throat causing him to wake up, once Stiles seen his dad his eyes widened when he realized his dad was holding a knife to his throat causing him to start freaking out. "Dad, its me, i swear its me." He rushed out trying to back away but he was now sitting up pressed against the wall, Dean said nothing as he pressed the knife a little harder to his throat causing Stiles to hiss and concentrate on the knife, before they could blink the knife was flung out of Deans hand and now sticking out of the wall opposite to them. 

       "Its me!" Stiles exclaimed looking at his dad who was looking at his now empty hand in a little bit of shock. "He's telling the truth Dean." Dean and Stiles snapped their heads around seeing Castiel standing there with his hands clasped together in front of him, slowly Dean turned his head looking at Stiles for a moment before grabbing the back of his hand pulling him roughly into a tight hug. "Oomf." Stiles grunted slowly bringing his hands up around his dads frame. "Dont you ever do that to me again you little shit." Stiles heard his dad mutter into his ear, smiling sadly he patted his dads back before they pulled apart. 

    Looking at each other for a moment Dean realized how Stiles' face slowly began falling more and more until it was nothing but sadness/guilt. "Isaac..." Stiles whispered brokenly as he fell back sitting on the motel bed. "That wasn't you Stiles." Dean tried to say. "Yeah, but i remember it." Stiles shot back, sitting across from Stiles, Dean laid a hand on his knee causing him to look up at Dean. "Listen to me." Dean paused making sure Stiles was listening. "It wasn't you Stiles, it was that son of a bitch controlling you, i've been where you are before, i still think about all the terrible things i did but i put it behind me because, it wasn't me." Dean explained, Stiles was still frowning but much less now. 

     "Thanks dad." Stiles smiled lightly.   
"Awww." Dean and Stiles turned their heads seeing Castiel looking at them smiling, once he realized they were looking at them he cleared his throat wiping the smile off his face. "Sorry." Chuckling the father and son shook their heads. "Whatdya say we go see the pack?" Dean asked grabbing his keys. "Wait, i got something better." Stiles exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed Deans wrist and they were suddenly outside the Hale house, Dean is currently bent over with his hands on his knees. 

       "I should of told you." Cas paused next to Stiles, both of them looking at Dean. "Your father isn't quite fond of teleportation." Castiel explained. "Dude, you suck." Stiles stated walking around Dean who was now holding his stomach watching Stiles walk towards the house. "Im fine, thanks for asking!" Dean shouted, Stiles held up a thumbs up before entering the house. 

*Stiles' POV* 

      I entered the house slowly, once i took one step i was pinned to a wall by a growling Derek. "Its me Derek." I said shoving him off, he seemed a little shocked by my strength but ignored it. "How do we know you're not lying again." He growled out just as my dad and Cas walked in. "He's telling the truth." Castiel stated, Derek looked between me and Cas before slowly letting his face go back human. "How?" He asked confused/relived. "Long story short, Im badass now." I smirked dumbly as i wiped fake dust off my shoulders gaining a slap on the back of the head from my dad. "Ow." I muttered rubbing my head. 

      The four of us walked further into the house where we seen Liam, Sam, and Scott. "Guys." Derek stated causing the three of them to turn and look at us, i could tell Liam was scared which hurt but i couldnt possibly blame him after the shit i did to him... 

   "What did you mean Stiles?" Derek suddenly asked referring to the 'badass' part. "Wel-" I was immediately cut off by Cas. "He has the grace of three angels inside of him." I noticed how Sam looked at my dad then me in shock. "Three? Cas, wouldn't that kill him?" Sam asked standing up walking over to where we were talking. My eyes widened at his words. "I could die?!" I asked loudly. "No, you wont die." Castiel reassured me, Liam and Scott walked up now standing with us, i looked at Scott seeing him looking at me with his alpha eyes making me nervous that he was going to wolf out on me, until i seen him smile. "What are you smiling about wolf boy?" I asked slowly, he said nothing to me but to Derek and liam. "Use your eyes." I was now really confused, i watched as Liam and Dereks eyes began glowing. 

     "Woah..." Liam whispered, Derek looked mesmerized in a way. "What?" I asked now getting annoyed. "They can see the aura of your grace surrounding you, you're basically a glowing beacon now to supernatural creatures." Castiel explained, my face went straight. "You have got to be kidding." I deadpanned before shaking me head as a way to say never mind, i looked over at Liam who was still looking at me supposed 'aura' before he noticed i was looking at turned his eyes back normal and looked away making me sigh. 

       "Liam..." I trailed off, he still didnt look at me making me sigh sadly. "Liam, please can i talk to you? Alone?" I asked basically begging, he slowly looked up at me before looking at uncle Sam who nodded, Liam looked at me nodding allowing me to guide him outside, once we were on the porch i took a seat letting my feet dangle. "Look Liam, i hope you know that i would of never done that, that was the nogitsune and crowleys work." I mumbled, Liam let out a sigh looking at me with a new look that i couldnt quite get. "I know it wasn't you Stiles, im just still a little shaken up about everything." He said, i stayed quiet fiddling with me fingers. "Do you...." He trailed off. "Remember it? Yeah." I finished for him quietly. "How are the girls?" I asked. "They're a little more shaken up..." He stated slowly. "They're scared of me aren't they?" I asked sadly as i turned my head looking at him.

       He looked at me opening and closing his mouth. "Thats not what i meant Stiles." He said after a minute, shaking my head i flashed back to the motel wanting to be alone. 


	25. Chapter 25

*Liams POV* 

       My eyes widened when Stiles was suddenly gone, slowly i got up and walked back into the house shutting the door behind me. "Hey guys- Where's stiles?" My dad asked causing Uncle Dean to immediately look at me. "He uh, we were talking and he just.... poof." I tried to explain, suddenly Castiel was gone too. "Like that." I pointed to where Castiel once stood. "What did you say?" Dean asked with furrowed eyebrows. "He asked how the girls were doing and i said that they're still a bit more shaken up by what happened and he took it as they're scared of him..." I trailed off. "God dammit." Dean grumbled. 

       I sighed looking down feeling a hand on my shoulder, looking up i seen it was my dad giving me a sad smile. "You didnt do anything." He said squeezing me shoulder lightly, i gave him a smile in return and lightly nodded my head. 

*Stiles' POV* 

      I was sitting on the bed when i heard the sound of wings, i didnt need to turn around to know who it was. "Yeah Cas?" I mumbled looking down at my fingers. "Stiles.." He sighed sitting next to me, i didnt bother looking up as he began speaking. "Your father, uncle, and I have all been in your spot." He paused as i looked up at him in slight shock. "Really?" I asked, he nodded sighing. "We all made terrible mistakes that lead us to it but we made those decisions thinking they were right at the time, but in the end we helped each other back up, which is the same your friends, your father, your uncle, and I will do with you." I looked at Cas and smiled lightly before draping an arm around his shoulders giving him a side hug. "Stiles." He paused pulling away from the hug giving me a look. "You'll pull through, i promise." I gave him a light smile. "Thanks Cas." I muttered, he said nothing and we were back at the hale house. "Dont do that again." My dad immediately demanded once he seen me. 

       "Sorry dad, just needed to be alone but then Cas showed up and we had a little talk." I smiled looking at Cas before looking back at me dad who had his eyes narrowed between us. "Stiles, Im sorry about what i sa-" I chuckled cutting Liam off with a hug. "No need to apologize." He said nothing and hugged me back. "God our family is so screwed up." I heard my dad mutter before he turned to Derek. "You got any beer?" Derek furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "We cant get drunk." "Wow, thats gotta suck." My dad stated shocked before clapping his hands going to walk outside but immediately stopped letting out a deep breath. "Riiight, stiles popped me here so i dont have baby, Cas, you know what to do." I noticed the way Castiel looked at me dad as if he was admiring him before they both vanished. 

      Pursing my lips i looked around before awkwardly asking.   
"So... I probably have to start going to school again, dont i?" They chuckled, even Derek. "Yes, Dean and I decided that it doesn't matter where we go, Crowley will always find a way." I felt a wave of anger at his name, something must of happened because they all looked at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked looking at them. "Your eyes..." Scott gasped trailing off, furrowing my eyebrows i asked. "Whats wrong with them?" "They're glowing..." Sam trailed off. "Bright blue." Liam finished for him, blinking i looked at them as if asking if it was gone, they nodded. "Why'd they start glowing?" Sam asked confused. "I guess it does it when i get pissed, i hear _his_ name and got pissed off." I explained, he nodded slowly. "Makes sense, kind of like when we get angry.." Scott stated, i nodded agreeing. 

       "Wait." I paused with wide eyes, they all looked at me. "What stiles?" Sam asked worried, my eyes traveled up to him, wide and nervous. "Can..." I paused swallowing. "Can I get drunk?" They all immediately looked at me as if asking 'seriously?' "What? I need to know." I stated slapping my arms down. "Yes, you can." I breathed out in relief. "Thank god." I wiped the imaginary sweat from my forehead, looking up i seen the three of them looking at me as if i was stupid. "What?"


	26. Chapter 26

*Stiles' POV* 

       The pack and I are all in school right now and its lunch, we're sitting outside at the picnic table eating our lunches. "So you're like part angel now?" Allison asked curiously, i sighed swallowing my food. "I guess so." I answered with a shrug as i took another bite of the chicken. "Thats cool, do you have wings?" She asked with a grin looking like a child on christmas, I chuckled shaking my head. "No i dont." I stated, she pouted but immediately smiled again as Scott wrapped his arm around her middle and kissed her temple. "Ill be right back, i have to run to my jeep." I stated getting up walking towards the parking lot. 

      Once i got to my jeep i began looking through my things trying to find my chemistry homework. "Dammit." I grumbled opening the glove department as i heard a voice behind me. "Hello Stiles." Turning around i seen Crowley, i felt my jaw clench as glared at him. "How are you doing?" He asked with a smirk, I felt my eyes glow making his eyes widen. "Thats not possible." He whispered looking at me with shock. "Oh." I paused clenching my fist. "But it is." With that i swung my fist forward punching him in the face knocking him back on his ass a few feet away, slamming the passenger door shut i looked in the mirror still seeing my eyes glowing, taking a deep breath i closed them for a second before opening them seeing they were back to their doe brown. 

      Breathing heavily as i got back to the picnic table sitting down they were all laughing. "You get what you needed?" Liam asked with a chuckle as he looked at me, soon his smile was off his face. "Stiles? You alright dude?" He asked gaining the others attention. "Stiles, you okay?" Scott asked. "Im fine." I stated grinding my teeth. "What happened?" Scott asked. "Crowley." Immediately i heard two growls, one from Liam and the other from Scott. "Where is he?" Liam growled out standing up. "Hes gone Liam, sit down." I stated, he didnt listen and went to walk away but i stood up staring down at him. "Sit. Down. Liam." I ordered, he looked up at me through his lashes and let out a whimper as he sat down, the others looked at me shocked but left it alone. 

        I didnt bother to finish lunch and soon we were all heading back into the school getting to our classes. 

-After school- 

       Walking out of the school with a pissed off look i got into my jeep slamming the door.   
Since i didnt have my chemistry homework i got detention and had to stay back for a half hour. Starting the engine i pulled out of the parking lot heading to Dereks. As i pulled up i parked my jeep and got out and began walking through the woods. 

     With my hands in my pockets i licked my lips i realized i could just flash myself there, rolling my eyes mentally slapping myself i flashed myself to dereks and looked around seeing i was in the living room. "What the hell?! Dont do that." Derek growled looking at me shocked, chuckling i walked towards the couch sitting down. "Aw, did i scared the big bad wolf?" He glared at me before rolling his eyes. "Why are you here?" He asked, i shrugged. "No where else to be." I stated, he looked me up and down making me shuffle a little until he cleared his throat looking away. "Well, why aren't you with Scott? Or your dad?" He asked slightly confused. 

       "I just got out of school, i had detention." I grumbled, he raised an eyebrow slowly. "What'd you do this time?" He asked with a small chuckle. "I didn't have my homework." He laughed lightly making me look at him with a soft smile. "What?" He asked confused now looking at me with furrowed eyebrows and slight frown. "You laughed." I pointed out, he tilted his head slightly. "Yeah?" He asked, i shook my head. "You should laugh more." I blushed realizing what i said and opened my mouth. "I-I mean... Uh." I brought my hand up slapping my forehead, suddenly he began laughing louder than before, slowly i pulled my hand away and peeked up at him. 

      His head was thrown back and he was laughing, bringing a hand up he wiped his eyes. "Thanks Stiles, i needed that." He chuckled letting out a breath, i gave him a smile. "How about i hang out with you today? Im sure my dad and Sam wont mind." I offered, he looked at me with a small smile. "I'd like that." 


	27. Chapter 27

*Dean's POV* 

     "Where the hell is he?" I grumbled pacing the motel room, Sam let out a sigh. "I'm sure he's fine Dean." He tried to reassure me, i turned and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Remember what happened last time he was gone?" I asked through clenched teeth, he said nothing and raised his hands up. Pulling out my phone i scrolled through my contacts until i got to Stiles' number, hitting call i put the phone to my ear listening to it ring. 

      _Come on Stiles, answer_   I thought to myself, the call went to voice mail causing me to groan out of anger and frustration. "Grab your laptop." I ordered Sam, he let out a slow breath as he pulled out his laptop turning it on. "What am i looking fo- okay." He stopped talking as i pulled the laptop away from him. 

      I typed a few things in until a location popped up, i narrowed my eyes at the screen. "You really tracked his phone?" Sam asked in disbelief, i didnt answer and grabbed my leather jacket and keys before leaving the room. I got into my car and sped out of the parking lot toward the preserve. 

-Preserve- 

      Getting out of the car, i noticed Stiles' jeep, i walked quickly through the woods until i got to the Hale house, jumping up onto the porch i barged into the house entering the living room. "Dad! What the hell?!" Stiles jumped off the couch away from Derek who looked shocked to see me. "Go." I demanded narrowing my eyes at him, he looked between me and Derek before grumbling something under his breath and grabbed his jacket, stomping out of the house. "Look, he thought you wouldnt mind if he was he-" I cut derek off with a wave of my hand. "Well, i did mind, i dont want you near him." I ordered glaring at him, his face changed from apologetic to angry. "You can't do that." He growled, i raised an eyebrow. "I just did." With that i walked out of the house seeing Stiles was gone, shaking my head i walked through the woods until i got to the impala. 

       Hurrying i drove back the motel where Stiles' jeep was parked, parking the car i got out entering the motel room. "What the hell was that?!" Stiles immediately shouted once he noticed i was back, sighing i walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. "Are you going to answer or just ignore me? Cause that was total bull shit!" I slammed my beer on the counter and turned to look at him. "What's bull shit is you not even calling to give a heads up that you were going to Dereks, i had no clue where you were so i thought the worse, i thought that Crowley got you again!" I shouted back, he glared at me. 

     "I called you three times, you didn't answer once." I growled glaring at him, his face softened slightly before hardening again. "How did you know where i was?" I paused for a moment turning to look at Sam who was looking around awkwardly. "I turned the GPS on your phone after what happened with Crowley." I stated, he let out a scoff. "So you tracked me like some kind of animal?" he asked in disbelief. 

    Shaking my head i watched as he grabbed his keys and started walking towards the door.   
Reaching out i gripped his arm spinning him around. "Where do you think your going?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows, he yanked his arm out of my grip as he glared at me. "Scott's." Was all he said before he left the room slamming the door behind him. "You screwed up." Sam trailed off, i looked at him with my jaw clenched. "No shit." 


	28. Chapter 28

*Stiles' POV* 

       While i was driving to Scotts i pulled out my phone and called Derek, it rang a few times until he answered. "What Stiles?" He asked sharply, i furrowed my eyebrows. "Why are you so grumpy?" I asked stopping at a red light. "You're father." "That's why i called, I'm sorry about what happened." I sighed beginning to drive again. "He doesn't want me near you Stiles." Derek sighed, i slammed on my breaks causing the tires to shriek. "He what?!" I nearly shouted into the speaker. "He said he doesn't want me near you." "I heard you the first time Derek." I grumbled hurrying turning my jeep around speeding back to the motel. 

     "Ill call you back." I stated before hanging up before he got a chance to talk, skidding to a stop i opened the door to my jeep getting out slamming it shut. Stomping up to the motel door i slammed it open shocking uncle Sam and my dad. "You told Derek to not come near me?" I asked angrily not noticing my eyes glowing. "Woah, Stiles calm down." Sam stood up trying to calm me down, i clenched my jaw closing my eyes feeling myself get angrier, lifting my hand up before i could stop myself Sam flung into a wall. "Stiles!" My dad shouted going over to Sam. "Did you? Or did you not?" I asked. "Yes i did!" He shouted, i glared at him harsh enough that he looked away. "You don't have the right to tell him that." I growled out. "Im your father!" 

     "Yeah! And a shitty one at that!" I shouted before i could stop myself, his face fell into a sadness. "Dad, i didn-" I went to go say as i calmed down. "No, you're right, im a shitty father..." He whispered more to himself, swallowing thickly i closed my eyes flashing myself into Scotts room. "Holy shit! Stiles dont do that du- Whats wrong?" He stopped as soon as he seen the tears on my face. "I screwed up." I kept repeating as i paced his room. "Stiles, man talk to me." He grabbed my shoulder turning me so i was facing him. "What happened?" He asked softly, i wiped my face and sniffled. "I-I didnt go back to the motel after school, i went to d-dereks and didnt tell my dad- he came and was so angry, he told Derek to stay away from me a-and i got so angry i couldnt control it, i hurt uncle sammy, i told my dad hes a shitty father. Im a terrible son." I began to cry again as i sat down on Scotts bed. 

      Scott slowly sat down next to me. "You're far from a terrible son stiles, you're an amazing friend, son, and an awesome brother." I turned my head looking at Scott. "Brother?" I asked in a whisper, he gave me a soft smile and nodded. "We're brothers stiles." Wiping my tears i leaned over hugging him tightly. 

      "I need to go apologize to Sammy and my dad." I mumbled, he nodded understanding, with that i flashed myself back into the motel. "Dad..." I trailed off quietly, his and uncle sams heads snapped towards me. "I'm sorry guys, i couldn't control myself, just when Derek told me what you sai-" I was cut off by a tight hug nearly knocking the air out of me, slowly i wrapped my arms around my dad. "Shut up Stiles, im stupid, i cant keep you from your boyfriend." He pulled away chuckling, i blushed deeply looking at the floor. "Hes not my boyfriend." I mumbled fiddling with my fingers. "Ohhh, someone's got a crush." My dad teased, i slapped his arm before looking at uncle Sam who was looking at us. "Uncle Sam..." I trailed off, he smiled lightly shaking his head. "Dont apologize Stiles." Was all he said before hugging me. 

      Looking at my dad i hesitantly asked. "Do you think i could stay at Dereks tonight?" He looked at Sam before looking back at me and nodded, smiling i hugged him tightly before flashing myself inside the Hale house. "What are you doing here Stiles?" Derek asked without turning around from where he was sitting. "My dad said i could come..." I trailed off walking around until i was standing in front of him, he looked up at me with slightly narrowed eyes causing me to blush and look away from him. 

      Patting the seat next to him signalling me to sit down, i smiled and sat next to him. "What do you want to watch?" He asked turning his head looking at me, putting a small smile on my face i took a deep breath. "Nothing." He cocked his head to the side in confusion causing him to look like a puppy. "Nothing?" he asked, i nodded. "I just want to sit here." I said quietly, i felt my heart rise as i scoot closer to him, i know he can hear it. "Why are you nervous?" He asked softly, i said nothing and slowly leaned my body against him, i felt him tense for a moment before he relaxed. I felt as his arm slowly wrapped itself around my shoulder making me smile to myself as i closed my eyes feeling my heart slow down. "Not nervous, just happy." Was all i said before i drifted to sleep. 


	29. Chapter 29

Liam's POV* 

       Its around eight o'clock right now, im currently in the park just walking around just thinking.   
I just don't feel like going back to the motel right now and want some fresh air. 

     Pulling out my phone i plug my headphones in and play some music, bobbing my head to the song i look down at the ground and kick some rocks while i walk over to an abandon swing set, sitting on one of the swings and begin swinging slightly. After about 10 minutes of sitting there and swinging my music was interrupted by someone calling me. Pulling out my headphones i answer the phone. "Hello?" I wait until someone answers. "Hey Liam, where are you?" It was Scott. "In the park, why?" I ask. "You think you can stop by?" He asked, standing up i begin walking out of the park. "Yeah, im on my way, see you in a minute." "Alright, bye." 

     We hang up and i begin walking towards Scotts house which is about 15 minute walk from here. 

-Scott's House- 

      Jogging up the stairs i knock on the door and stand there with my hands in my pockets until someone answered, that someone being Ms McCall, she looked at me with a confused look. "Scott called me over." She nodded with a smile and allowed me to come in. "He's upstairs." She stated closing the door, nodding i jogged up the stairs until i got to Scotts room, walking in i seen him sitting on his bed. "Hey whats up?" I asked closing his bedroom door. "I screwed up." He stated putting his head in his hands. Sitting next to him on the bed confused i asked. "What do you mean?" "I kissed Kira." My eyes slightly widened. "Aren't you dating Allison?" I asked dumbly, he turned and looked at me with a deadpanned look. "No shit, thats what i mean dumbass." I held my hands up and stated. "You called me here." 

     He let out a sigh nodding. "Right, sorry but i just dont know what to do Liam." I thought for a minute before saying. "You gotta tell Allison Scott." "I know, but i dont know how..." He trailed off. "Do you still love her?" I asked quietly. "Of course." "Are you still IN love with her?" He didnt answer. "Look, it's getting late and i gotta get back to the motel before my dad flips out, ill see you at school tomorrow alright?" I asked standing up, he sighed nodding and laid down making me chuckle before i walked out of his room. 

     Walking downstairs i seen Melissa sitting at the dining table going through what looked like bills. "Bye Melissa." I waved when she looked up, she smiled and waved as i opened the door and left. 

    Sighing to myself as i closed the door i walked down the porch steps and began the walk back to the motel. I was about half way there when someone pulled up next to me. "Get in loser." I heard stiles' voice, i looked up seeing him with his arm hanging out the window, i chuckled walking around getting in the passenger seat. "Why are you out?" He asked driving towards the motel. "Scott called me and wanted me to come over." I explained. 

     He looked over at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Why?" He asked, i thought about it for a minute before stating. "It's not my place to say, you can ask him about it tomorrow." He nodded slowly as he pulled into the parking lot and parked next to the impala. We got out of the jeep and entered the motel room where my dad and Dean were passed out. "It's not even nine yet and they're sleeping..." Stiles' trailed off confused, i shrugged taking off my shoes kicking them to the side. "Where were you?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows, i heard his heart skip making me raise an eyebrow his way. "Dereks.." He mumbled, i smirked wiggling my eyebrows. "What? Nothing happened, we're just friends." He grumbled, i rolled my eyes. "Come on Stiles, i've known you for a while now, i know you're ga-" Before i could even finish the word he slapped a hand over my mouth. 

    "Shut up." He stated in a serious voice, i looked at him shocked as he pulled his hand away. "What the hell was that?" I asked, he looked over towards Dean before looking at me. "How did you know?" He asked quietly. "It's not hard to tell when you always get flustered around Derek." I pointed out, he blushed shuffling from foot to foot. 

      "If you're worried about how your dad will react, i know he wont care." I stated, Stiles looked at me with narrowed eyes. "How could you possibly know that?" I let out a scoff. "Have you not seen your dad around Castiel?" I asked, he looked at me with a waiting look. "Dude, he's totally in love with him." I quietly exclaimed waving my arms around, Stiles just rolled his eyes slapping the side of my head. "Get to sleep asshole, we got school tomorrow." With that he jumped on the bed his dad was sleeping in causing Dean to grumble and roll over, shaking my head i walked over and got into bed next to my dad, closing my eyes i drifted to a dreamless sleep. 


	30. Chapter 30

-Morning-   
*Stiles' POV* 

        I woke up to someone shaking me who turned out to be Uncle Sam, i looked at him with squinted eyes. "What?" I groaned out stuffing my face into the pillow. "Get up, you got school in 30 minutes." Sighing deeply i trudged myself out of bed dragging myself to the bathroom where i showered and got changed into a plain black t-shirt, red and black flannel, and some tan pants. "Liams in the car." Sam informed me, i gave him a thumbs up as i put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my keys and backpack before passing my dad who was still sleeping. 

     Exiting the motel room i slowly walked over to the jeep, getting in.   
"I hate school." Liam groaned with his head leaning against the window, i made a noise in agreement as i pulled out of the parking lot driving towards the school. 

-School-

      I parked my jeep and we got out walking up to the school.   
We split up heading to our lockers where i grabbed a few books, closing my locker i turned around seeing Scott. "Jesus!" I exclaimed holding my chest hitting my back against the lockers, Scott doubled over laughing. "Dont do that!" I yelled at him only causing him to laugh more, that definitely woke me up, Scott threw an arm around my shoulders walking me down the hall. "Sorry bro, i gotta talk to you." He stated as we walked by Liam who looked like he was about to pass out against the lockers. "What about?" 

*Liam's POV* 

       Scott and Stiles passed me but i was too tired to even wave as i was leaned against the locker ready to slam the door on my head just as i heard the locker next to mine open, i looked over and seen a gorgeous girl. 

      She turned and looked at me with these dark drown eyes, i gave her a smile which she gave me a small smile back. "Hi, are you new here?" I asked, she laughed quietly tucking some hair behind her ear. "Is it that obvious?" She asked, I chuckled. "I haven't seen you around before and you're holding a schedule." I pointed down to her hand, she looked down and blushed. "Right." She laughed. "Can i see?" I asked holding out my hand, she handed me her schedule letting me look it over. 

      I smirked to myself seeing i had 2nd, 3rd, and 5th hour with her. "I have three classes with you, we have a little bit until class starts, i can show you around." I offered, she gave me a cute smile and nodded. "That'd be great." She said. "Im Liam by the way." I introduced myself closing my locker. "Hayden." She smiled, we began walking down the hall. "You have English which is down this hall, right." I paused as we stopped by a door. "Here, just a warning, dont try to take your phone out, she'll take it even if you aren't on it." She giggled nodding. "Thanks for the heads up." She laughed out. 

     "Next you have Science, with me." I jokingly winked causing her to blush as she ran a hand through her hair. "I'll help you get to the classes that you have with me, for now ill show you where the ones you dont have with me are." She said nothing and nodded following me. 

     After almost 10 minutes i showed her where most of her classes are and where the cafeteria is. "For lunch you can come sit with my friends and I, we usually eat outside." "Will they be okay with that?" She asked sounding hesitant. "Yeah, they won't care." She smiled softly and nodded just as the bell went off. "Shit, gotta go great meeting you." She smiled waving as i hurried down the hall running into class. "And why are you late?" The teacher asked. "I was showing the new student around." I explained, he said nothing and waved me to my seat, rolling my eyes i walked over and sat in my desk thinking about Hayden. 


	31. Chapter 31

*Stiles' POV* 

      It was now lunch, Scott and i are walking through the crowded halls heading outside. "So, let me get this straight." I paused furrowing my eyebrows. "You kissed Kira?" I asked with squinted eyes. "Yeah..." Scott trailed off. "Dude. Does Allison know?" I asked, Scott said nothing and bit his lip. "She doesnt know?" I asked slowly. He looked down shaking his head. "You know you gotta tell her." I stated with a shrug, he sighed saying he knows. 

       We walked outside and as we were walking i felt the atmosphere change, and i got this feeling something wasn't right. "Stiles? You okay man?" Scott asked looking at me concerned, with furrowed eyebrows i held my hand up stopping him. "You dont feel that?" I asked quietly, he looked at me more confused now. "Feel what?" I turned and looked at him. "The breeze." I deadpanned. "You're a werewolf dumbass, use it." I snapped with no real heat behind it, he rolled his eyes but concetrated for a minute. "Dude, i dont feel anything, are you sure you're okay?" I bit the inside of my cheek as i looked around when my eyes stopped on a sophmore named Chris Daniels who was leaning against a tree looking at me with black eyes, i realized what was wrong and was immediately storming over towards him. 

     "Woah! Stiles!" Scott went to grab me but i turned around shoving him away from me, i dont know whats wrong with me but i just cant stop myself its like its on auto pilot. "Ahh, Winchester." Chris smirked getting off the tree now standing straight. "Does Crowley have you spying on me now?" I snarled, the demon said nothing, bringing my hand back i went to punch it but they grabbed my arm and slowly pulled it down. "Ah Ah Ah, Crowley didnt send me." I furrowed my eyebrows and took a step back. "Then why are you here?" I growled feeling my eyes glow a little more. 

     The demon sighed crossing its arms putting its weight on one leg. "Castiel asked me to come." "You're lying, Cas is an angel." I spat getting ready to get the angel blade cas gave me. "Well yes, but we go way back." The demon smirked. "What are you talking about?" "They never told you about me?" The demon pouted, i said nothing and looked at them waiting annoyed. "The names Meg." 

     "Meg..." I said to myself quietly before i remembered my dad telling me a story about a demon named meg who supposedly died... "You're dead." I stated, 'Meg' rolled her eyes. "No, crowley didnt kill me, he sent me back to hell and i finally climbed my way out and here i am. So why dont you and your little angel wings and take us to daddy." I snarled at her angrily before gripping her shoulder tightly making sure for it to be painful before flashing us to my dad. 

     "Good boy." Meg patted my head before chris's mouth opened and black smoke began flying out. Once it was out Chris's body fell to the ground turning a light blue, bending down it touched his face feeling he was cold. He was dead. 

   Hearing footsteps i hurried and stood up spinning around seeing my dad in the middle of taking a bite of a sandwich. "What are you doing here?" He asked confused. "Where is she?" I asked agrily walking around. "Who?" My dad asked confused. "Meg." I heard him make a little choking sound. "Excus- Meg? The demon?" He asked still recovering from nearly choking, i stopped walking and looked at him with a straight face. "No, the dog you got me for christmas. Yes the demon." I snapped sarcastically, he looked at me with a slightly shocked face. 

     I got the same feeling i got at school, narrowing my eyes i tried to feel where it was, when i did i flashed to it and it was meg in a young womans body right outside the door. "Meg." I growled pinning her to the side of the motel. "You killed him." I said lowly nearly growling, she looked up and smirked up at me. "Sweetie, he was dead before i got to him." Clenching my jaw as she shoved me back before turning to walk into the motel room where i was glaring at the back of her head. "Are you going to keep checking me out or are you going to come inside?" She asked turning her head slightly enough where i could see the smirk on her face. Letting out a small growl i followed her into the motel room. 

     Once the two of us got into the motel room my dad stepped into view no longer holding a sandwich, once he seen meg he looked shocked before his face went hard and pulled out the demon knife pinning her to the wall. 

     "Hello to you too Dean-O" Meg smiled up at my dad who had his eyes narrowed at her. "Dean." My dad and I turned to see Castiel standing there, while my dad was distracted Meg walked around and over to Cas. "Hello Clarence." Meg smiled brightly, i stared at her disgustingly. "Cas what the hell is she doing here?" My dad demanded while pointing towards Meg with the demon knife. "I asked her to come." Castiel said slowly with a tilt of his head, sighing lowly i face palmed. "Yeah- No shit, why?" 

    Castiel looked at Meg than back at us. "Well, we need all the help we can get with Crowley so i got the person who hates him the most." Castiel explained. "Person? You mean demon." I corrected, Meg turned to me and faked a smile. "Thank you for voicing your thoughts Winchester." Turning to my dad with a smirk she continued. "I didnt know you had a son dean." My dad said nothing and narrowed his eyes at her pissed off. 

    Suddenly the door opened causing the four of us to turn our heads to see Sam walking in who immediately stopped and looked down at Chris's body then up at us until his eyes landed on Meg. 

        "Meg?"


	32. Chapter 32

*Stiles's POV* 

       I watched as Sam looked at Meg who stood there with a smirk. "Why is she here?" He asked confused, looking over at my dad who still looked pissed. "Ask Cas." He grumbled taking a swig of a beer that seemed to randomly appear, Sam turned and looked at Castiel waiting for an explanation. "She's here to help with Crowley." Castiel stated shortly, i looked at Sam waiting for him to lash out much like my dad did but he seemed to have relaxed some. "Oh..." He trailed off looking over at Dean. "I thought Crowley killed you." He stated looking back at Meg with confusion. 

      Meg let out a sigh of fake annoyance. "Like i told your cute nephew here earlier." She paused with a smirk as she looked over at me, i just glared at her with a clenched jaw. "He sent me back home and had some fun, but im back and ready to kill the bastard." She clapped her hands together with a sinister smile. 

     Nodding slowly Sam turned to me. "Why are you out of school?" I opened and closed my mouth with wide eyes and my arms waved around motioning to meg and Chris's dead body. "Wha-She possessed him and was at my school!" I scrambled out. "Before everyone comes at me, the kid was dead before i got to him, and i only wanted to see it the rumor was true." Meg explained holding her hands up. 

      "Stiles, go back to school." My dad stated, i looked at him shocked. "Seriously?" "Yes seriously, bring Liam back with you when you get out." He dismissed Sam agreeing with him, i looked around the room before groaning flashing myself back to school. When i got there lunch was obviously over so i walked back into the school, looking up at a clock i seen that it was my free period, talk about luck, stuffing my hands in the pockets of my jeans i trudged my way towards the library. 

     Entering the library i noticed Liam and Mason sitting at a table, walking over i pulled a chair out and sat across from them causing them to look up. "Dude where have you been? Scotts been texting all of us saying you just disappeared." Mason paused leaning over the table whispering. "Literally." I looked at Mason with a raised eyebrow before turning to Liam. "I might have told him about everything." He stated with a sheepish smile, taking a deep breath i leaned back in the chair. "I had to deal with some stuff. By the way, your dad wants me to bring you back with my to the motel." 

     "Cant, im going over Haydens." "You try telling your dad that then." I stated, Liam pulled out his phone and began typing away. "There, done."  I sat there with a raised eyebrow mentally counting down smiling when Liams phone rings, he answered it and made a face. "But- okay fine jeez." He hung up and began texting someone, Hayden im guessing. "So what'd he say?" I asked with a smirk, he looked up at me rolling his eyes. "What do you think?" He asked. "Oh i dont know, go out and knock a girl up?" I asked sarcastically before rolling my eyes. "i dont know dumbass thats why i asked." "He said i better get my ass back to the motel with you or im grounded." I stifled a laugh causing him to glare at me, i smirked licking my lips. "Told you." "Shut up." Liam rolled his eyes. 

       Holding my hands up in defense i pushed the chair back standing up. "Come find me after school and we can head there see what they want then ill drop you off at your little girlfriends." I teased, he narrowed his eyes at me and let out a silent growl. "She's not my girlfriend." "Yet." I winked turning around walking away. 

      Exiting the library i let out a sigh looking down the halls, as i was walking through the halls going through my phone i heard the bell ring and suddenly the halls were being filled. 

        Great. Only three more hours to go. 


	33. Chapter 33

*Stiles's POV* 

       School got out about five minutes ago, Liam and I are currently walking towards my Jeep when Scott jogged up to us. "Dude, everything okay?" He asked referring to earlier, i gave him a half smile and nodded. "Yeah, everythings cool bro, we got to go though ill text you later." I replied getting my keys out of my pocket, he chuckled waving as he walked over to his motorcycle. 

     Liam and I got in the jeep and were soon heading towards the motel. "So who's this Hayden girl?" I asked glancing over at him in time to see him blushing. "Uh, she's a new girl at school." I hummed lightly. "You like her?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as i kept my eyes on the road. "I mean i just met her but yeah she's cute and has a great personality." I mentally rolled my eyes at his soppiness. 

     Soon we parked in the motel parking lot where we got out of the car and entered the room where Sam, my dad, Castiel, and Meg were gathered, looking around i noticed that Chris's body was gone so im guessing they got rid of it. 

*Sam's POV* 

       The door to the motel room opened causing the four of us to look up seeing it was Stiles and Liam. "Is this the other little Winchester?" Meg asked with a smirk, i watched her out of the corner of my eye still not fully trusting her. "Shut up Meg." Stiles grumbled closing the door, Meg put a hand on her heart with a fake pout. "And to think i was starting to like you." Stiles looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Shaking my head with a chuckle i stood up before Liam could sit down. "Liam come with me." I said grabbing the Impala's keys. "Am i in trouble?" Liam asked with wide eyes. "Just come on." I chuckled basically dragging him out of the room. 

     We got into the impala and the radio immediately turned on when i started the car, playing 'Hot Blooded by Foreigner.' Turning down the volume but not completely. "So uh, im not in trouble?" Liam asked slowly, i let out a light laugh while shaking my head. "No, you're not in trouble. I just want to go for a little ride." I told him driving down the road. 

-Skip- 

     Parking the car i watched as Liam looked up at the sign with wide eyes. "Go-kart racing!" He nearly squealed, i laughed getting out of the car with Liam not so far behind. "I figured we could have a father-son day that doesn't have to do with the supernatural." I shrugged walking into the building paying the man at the counter for two go-karts, luckily the place wasn't packed so it was going to just be Liam, myself, and some other guy. 

      Walking towards the track Liam crushed me with a hug-literally i couldnt breathe for a second until he let go, but i dont mind. "You're the best! Thank you so much, i dont know when the last time i had actual fun was." I stopped myself from frowning, he's still a kid and he's been fighting off supernatural creatures and hasn't had time to just be- well a kid. 

     Shaking the thoughts out of my head we got to the track where a woman handed us helmets and led us to the go-karts. "You're going down." I smirked towards Liam who laughed shaking his head. "I wouldn't count on that old man." I faked a gasp. "I am not old." I replied getting into my go-kart which was pretty embarrassing seeing as my knees were practically touching my chest while Liam fit easily into his. 

      I watched as Liam looked at me and started laughing before taking out his phone snapping a picture. "I have go to send this to Stiles."  

*Dean's POV* 

       Sam and Liam left to go somewhere so it was just Stiles, Cas, Meg, and Me.   
We were all just sitting there watching some boring show that was on the TV when Stiles's phone pinged, I didn't bother to look over until Stiles started laughing off his ass making me confused. "What's so funny?" Castiel asked confused, tilting his head cutely- what?   
Shaking my head i turned and looked over at Stiles who was wiping his eyes. "What could possibly be so funny that you're cr-" I was cut off when Stiles turned his phone towards me showing a large Sam in a Go-Kart looking like he was being folded in half. 

      I started laughing loudly, even slapped my knee a few times. "Im never going to let him live this down." I breathed still chuckling lightly. "I dont understand." Castiel said with furrowed eyebrows while looking at the picture. "Just laugh Cas." I stated chuckling. Castiel let out a very forced and awkward laugh. "Okay... Clarence and I are going to go for a walk." Meg said standing up dragging Cas with her out of the room. 

     "So what was your life like before?" I turned my head looking at Stiles confused. "What do you mean?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows. "Like, how was your life before you or Sam knew about me and Liam." He stated, i let out a chuckle. "It was Hell." I answered shortly, he looked at me with a look that said 'explain'. 

     Letting out a long sigh i began to explain Sammy and I's lives over the years. 

-Many Stories Later- 

     "Holy Shit!" Stiles gasped looking at me with wide eyes. "And i thought my life sucked." He finished. "I would have died to have your life growing up, you get to go to school, have friends, Sammy and I never had that growing up, the longest we stayed in a school was three months." Stiles looked at me with sad eyes as he opened his mouth to talk i cut him off. "No chick flick moments." He looked at me and chuckled. 

   Suddenly his phone began ringing so he looked at it and his smile was wiped off his face. "What is it?" I asked, he didnt answer me as he left the room answering his phone, soon i heard his jeep start and drive away. Wonderful. 


	34. Chapter 34

*Crowley's POV* -A day before Stiles got a text- 

      "I-I dont understand my king..." One of my demons trailed off looking at me with furrowed eyebrows, rolling my eyes i leaned back in my throne. "You don't want us to go after the Winchester's?" Another demon asked sounding angry, i slowly guided my eyes their way, narrowing them when they met their target. "Yes, i do not want you to go after them." I repeated myself. 

     The demons looked at each other before looking at me muttering quiet 'Yes my lord' before turning around to walk out of the room until i spoke up stopping them. "And if i find out you went against my orders, and i will find out, i will not just kill you." I paused sitting forward with a deadly glare. "I will torture you in the deepest depths of hell itself, not even the demons will hear your screams." They looked at me with tints of fear in their eyes as i slowly sat back in the throne again watching as they scurried out of the room. 

*Stiles's POV* -Present-

       I was in my jeep driving towards Dereks home my grip tightening on the steering wheel the closer i get. Glaring at the road ahead of me i could feel my eyes burning bright but i didn't try to stop it, too pissed to care. 

   Slamming on the breaks sliding my jeep to a stop i got out slamming the door behind me as i stalked through the woods. I was almost half way there and i could already smell the demons, flashing myself just outside the hale house i realized the smell had gotten worse, pulling the angel blade out i barged into the house ready for a fight but stopped when i seen Scott and Lydia standing there talking with Malia. "What happened?" My voice got their attention, i could feel the stress and anxiety in the room making me more worried. 

      Stepping forward my eyes feeling as if they burned brighter some how. "What happened." I more demanded this time. "Its-" Scott stopped looking at lydia who looked back with nervous/worried eyes, turning back to me Scott continued. "It's Derek." I felt my heart drop to my stomach and my breath catch before my heart began beating faster and faster as i felt my anger grow. Scott must have noticed and stepped forward. "We dont smell blood Stiles, Lydia said she feels fine, she doesn't think he's dead." Scott soothed. 

     It worked slightly, my breathing calming down some. "I-We need to find him." I stated firmly, he looked at me with set eyes and nodded firmly. "Demons took him." I told them, Scott had a knowing look. "This is what me and Isaac smelled when you were taken..." Scott trailed off sadly thinking about isaac, i frowned looking down. "I know where he could be, ill be back." I stated flashing out. 

 

       Flashing in Hell, specifically Crowley's chambers, i cleared my throat getting his attention, his eyes went down to the angel that i was gripping in my fist angrily. "What can i help you with?" He asked with a cocky smile, i let out a growl as i stepped forward, bringing his hand up he stopped me in my steps with a force. "Where is he?" I seethed pushing against the force, he looked at me confused. "Where's who?" He asked, i glared at him harder, my eyes burning as i got more pissed off at his games. 

     Pushing harder against the force i felt it giving away so i gave it one last shove making it break as i stalked over to him shoving my angel blade against his throat. "Tell me where he is Crowley, of i swear im going to slit your throat." I threatened, he looked at me with wide eyes holding anger and a tint of fear. "I dont bloody know what the hell you're talking about." He shouted shoving me back suddenly. "Derek, the werewolf." I demanded, he looked at me and had a look of recognition. "What? Can't keep your dog on his leash?" He smirked, i let out a growl running up to him stabbing him in the side, not enough to kill him but just enough to cause horrible pain. 

      "Where the fuck is he Crowley." I growled standing over his groaning/laughing figure. "I wouldn't know, we don't have him. Maybe he just wanted to get away from you and your dysfunctional family." I glared at him shaking the thought away. "There were demons at his house today. Who did you send?" I spat, he looked at me with a pissed off look but it didn't seem all of it was pointed towards me. 

     "I've told them to stay away from you lot, im going to-" I cut him off cutting his neck slightly causing him to groan. "Who?" I growled lowly as i bent down so i was in his face. "These two idiot demons who don't listen to orders." I thought about it for a moment and dragged him up slamming him in his throne making him glare at me. "Call them in." I ordered, he looked at me with a deadly look but i was too pissed to care. "Do it." I demanded, he closed his eyes clenching his jaw as he called the two demons in. 

      Flashing behind the door i waited until the demons entered and closed the doors where i locked them walking behind the two when i grabbed one of them stabbing them in the chest with my angel blade falling to the ground dead causing the other to spin around staring at me with wide eyes. "Where is he." I growled walking towards him as the demon backed away with his hands in front of him. "I-I dont know." He lied shakily. 

      My eyes burned brightly, lighting the demons fearful face up. "Dont lie to me." He looked at Crowley who was sat back watching the exchange. "He's...He's in a room... d-down the hall at the end." The demon stuttered out, i gave him a fake smile while i twisted the angel blade in my fingers bringing it up stabbing under the demons chin up into his head, pulling the blade out i let his vessel fall to the floor. Wiping the blade on my jacket i turned and began walking to the door before turning to crowley who sat there looking at me. "I assure you, i knew nothing of this." He sounded genuine enough, but i dont really know. "I still hate you." I shrugged, he chuckled. "All winchesters do." Was all he said before i rushed out to and down the hall. 

     Opening a few doors i finally seen Derek passed out chained to the wall, his wrists were burned it looked like, walking over i could smell the wolvesbane on the cuffs, bringing my hands up i broke the chains off his wrists causing him to nearly fall over but i grabbed his shoulders leaning him against the wall. 

     "Der..." I trailed off looking his face over, it looked so peaceful.... Too peaceful. Bringing my right hand up i slapped his face a few times but got nothing, biting my lip i curled my hand into a fits and swung it down hitting his face making him wake up with a growl along with his eyes glowing bright blue. "What the hell." He groaned with his face back to normal when he seen it was me. "Where are we?" He asked me pushing himself off the wall into a standing position. 

      Standing along with him i answered awkwardly. "Uh- Yeah about that..." He looked at me with a straight face waiting for my answer. "Yeah we're in Hell." I deadpanned, I watched as Dereks eyes widened slightly. "How the hell do we get out of hell?" Pursing my lips i brought my hand up scratching my head letting out an awkward chuckle. "I didnt really think of that.." _"Stiles, you're a fucking idiot."_


	35. Chapter 35

*Stiles's POV* 

"How did you get in?" Derek asked me.   
"I teleported." I answered, he looked at me with a clenched jaw. "Well, then try that." He stated, i put my hand on his shoulder and tried to flash out but it didn't work making my heart beat speed up slightly. "By your heartbeat im going to take it that it didn't work?" Derek growled lightly, i smiled sheepishly. 

"I dont know what happened." I stated confused on why im not able to teleport out. "Because you're drained." I heard Crowleys voice behind me, Derek growled putting me behind him, narrowing my eyes at Derek i moved so i was standing next to him. "What do you mean?" I asked crowley confused. "Your grace is drained from bringing you here in the first place." He answered making me frown deeply. "I dont suppose there's a place we could... wait?" He didnt answer and had a smirk on his face. 

*Dean's POV* 

It's been two hours since Stiles left and he hasn't answered his phone, im currently sitting at the little dining table in the motel room with my phone sitting on top of the table waiting for Stiles to call. Suddenly the door opened, my head snapped up only to be disappointed to see Sam and Liam smiling and laughing. "Woah, sorry we're back." Sam joked setting the keys on the table in front of me. "Dean." Sam said my name but i continued looking at my phone. 

'Screw it.' I grabbed my phone and keys ready to walk out of the room when Sam grabbed me turning me around looking at me with a confused/concerned look. "Dean, what's going on?" He asked quietly like Liam couldn't hear him. "Where's Stiles?" Liam asked looking around, Sam looked back at Liam then back at me with an even more concerned look. "He hasn't been back in two hours." I told them, they looked at me worried. "We're coming with you." Sam said walking ahead. "Where ever you're going." Liam mumbled walking behind his dad, i let out a breath walking out behind them closing the door. 

-Skip-

I drove to the only place i could think of him being at, the Hale house.   
Walking up i knocked on the door that was immediately pulled open by a disappointed Scott, not giving me too much hope. "Stiles here?" Liam asked stepping around me. "About that..." Scott trailed off letting us in the house. 

"Demons took Derek." Scott told us once we were in the living room, Sam and I tensed up knowing this definitely wasn't going anywhere good. "Stiles said he could save him and knew where he was and disappeared." Scott explained, Malia and Lydia agreeing with him. "Shit." I muttered. "Dean-" I cut sam off holding my hand up. "I know." I paused. "Castiel!" I shouted, soon there was the sound of wings, turning around Castiel was standing there looking between us. 

"Oh this can not be good."   
"Stiles is in Hell." I deadpanned, he looked at me with shocked eyes. "Why? He shouldn't even be aloud in hell." I looked at him confused. "What do you mean? You went to hell and rescued me." I stated with furrowed eyebrows. "Im a real angel, Stiles is an angel yes, but just because of the grace that is inside his soul now." Castiel explained confusing me even more. "Explain more Cas." Sam stated. "Since he's not an actual angel, it's very rare that he should be able to enter hell, the grace that he has is going to be too weak to come back out." "So you're saying that the two of them are stuck down there." i asked slowly. 

"Im afraid so." Castiel paused before continuing. "The only other way Stiles was able to cross into Hell is if his mate was in danger." I looked at Castiel confused. "What the hell do you mean mate?" "Like a werewolf?" Sam and I asked at the same time. "Yes, a mate where they have a strong bond that is basically impossible to break." 

I heard a slight gasp causing me to turn and see Scott's mouth open slightly. "Stiles is Dereks mate?" "Or Derek's stiles's mate." Liam snickered. "Wait, angels have mates?" Lydia asked confused, Castiel paused with his mouth slightly closing and opening before he flashed out. "Okay then..." Lydia trailed off. "Dont take it personal, he does it to everyone." I sighed sitting on the chair. 

*Stiles's POV* 

"I could help you..." Crowley trailed off, i narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you trying to get me to make a deal with you?" I scoffed, he looked at me shrugging. "It was worth a try, i mean you need a way out of here, i happen to have the ride out." He faked a sigh. 

I looked at him skeptically. "What would that be?" I asked slowly, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Your angel juice." He waved off, i looked at him confused. "The grace? How the hell would you have angel grace?" I asked in disbelief. "i have my ways." Was all his said before snapping his fingers causing three medium jars of grace showed up in his hand. "What do you want?" I asked looking at him with a hard stare. "Off you dead list." Was all he said. "You're saying you'll help me if i promise to not try to kill you?" I asked slowly. 

"Yes." He answered with a shrug. "You realize you will most likely do something that will get you back on that list, and just cause i promise not to kill you dont mean my dad and Sam won't." I smuggly stated, he looked at me with a straight face. "You're a little smart ass aren't you." I heard dereks chest rumble from a growl building up. 

I let out a sigh and agreed to his terms causing him to smile creepily, using his other hand he opened the jars, i watched as the grace floated out of the jars and towards me as i opened my mouth feeling as the grace envelopes me like a blanket of warmth, i didn't even realize the room had burned a bright white until i opened my eyes just as it was fading away and crowley and derek were covering their eyes. 

Not giving crowley a chance to speak i grabbed Derek and finally flashed out of hell. 

"Ugh." Derek groaned as we fell to the ground next to each other, looking around i squinted in confusion of where we were, this definitely wasn't beacon hills, i dont even know if it's California... "Massachusetts..." My eyes widened as i read the sign, bending down i shook derek roughly. "What? You just dragged me out of hell i think i deserve a 5 minute break." He growled. 

Bringing my foot up i kicked him making him growl. "You can have a break when we get home!" I snarled, he looked at me angrily. "Where are we?" He asked standing up. "Massachusetts." I said through clenched teeth. "God dammit stiles." Derek sighed, i rolled my eyes dragging him to walk, i need to rest the remaining grace left so i could flash us back to california. "So which way?" He asked looking down to the right, then to the left of the stranded road. "Uh.. Right."


	36. Chapter 36

**[A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating this story as much, I've been working on some other stories of mine, and I've been finishing my school work. I promise I'll try to update this more often, until then here's another chapter :) ]  
** **~~~~~~~~**

       Stiles and Derek have been walking for what felt like days, but in reality it's only been a few hours since they got out of Hell. 

   "Where are we going?" Derek asked grumpily while looking over at Stiles who let out a sigh rolling his eyes. "I don't know Derek, once again after you asked me 10 minutes ago. Now let's just focus on finding a place to get some food in me." Stiles stated getting an incoherent grumble in response. 

     Five miles later the werewolf and the spastic half angel arrived in a small town spotting a cozy cafe called 'Blackbird Cafe' 

    The two entered the cafe and found a table to sit at, a waitress walked up to their table with a smile. "Wow, you two looked like you took a walk through Hell." The middle aged woman chuckled, Stiles and Derek looked at each other and chuckled awkwardly. "You could say that." Stiles trailed off. 

     The woman pulled out her notepad and a pen before asking. "So what would you two like?" She asked with a smile, Derek ordered a cup of coffee while Stiles got a plate of pancakes and a coffee. The lady, Mary, finished writing it and was about to turn around but Stiles stopped her. "Do you have a phone?" He asked, Mary nodded. "Sure thing sweetie, give me a minute and I'll be right back." 

     Derek looked at Stiles who was now pulling on a loose string on his shirt.   
"Who are you going to call?" Derek asked suddenly, Stiles looked up. "I'm going to call Scott." Was his response. "You're not going to call your dad?" Derek asked confused, Stiles shook his head. "I'd rather not get yelled at for going to Hell to save your ass." Stiles smiled sarcastically getting the sourwolf look. 

     Mary returned with the phone, handing it over to Stiles who thanked her before dialing Scott's number. 

      "Hello?" Scott answered, voice sounding distant. "Scott, I need you t-" Before Stiles could finish Scott began shouting. "Stiles?! Where are you?! Are you okay?! Do you have Derek?" Looking over at Derek with wide eyes, Stiles opened his mouth to talk but stopped when suddenly it wasn't Scott talking. 

     "Stiles." Oh shit. "Hey dad...." Stiles trailed off looking at Derek who was watching him carefully, most likely listening in on the phone call. 

    "Where the hell are you?" Dean asked through clenched teeth. "Somewhere in Massachusetts..." Stiles answered. "We're at Blackbird Cafe, on the corner of." Stiles paused looking out the window for street signs, squinting Stiles read the signs. "Corner of 12th and Main street." 

     "How the hell did you end up in Massachusetts?" Dean asked. "I don't know, but I can't bring us back home because the grace that Crowley gave me wore off." Stiles clenched his eyes knowing he messed up mentioning that. 

    "Crowley? Gave you angel grace? For what?" Dean growled out. "What did he want? Did he want your soul to get out  of hell? Or did he just give you a handshake and open the door for you?!" Dean shouted by the end causing Stiles to pull the phone away from his ear. 

     "Shut up!" Stiles whisper shouted into the phone. "Okay, shut up, we made a little deal, he said if i promised to not try to kill him he would give me the grace and let me get Derek and get out." "And you said yes?!" "How else was i suppose to get out? Did you want to sit in hell and have a cup of tea with the bastard until the grace regenerated?" Dean was silent for a moment. "Exactly, now just tell Castiel where we are so we can hurry and get home." 

      Stiles hung up the phone just as Mary came walking back with their drinks and Stiles's pancakes. "Thank you for the phone call." Stiles smiled giving her the phone back. "No problem sweetie, let me know if you need anything." 

     Picking up his fork and knife, Stiles began digging into the pancakes letting out a moan at how good they were, gaining a look from Derek. "Wha?" Stiles asked with his mouth full, Derek couldn't help but chuckle. 

     Stiles's eyes widened and he almost choked on a piece of pancake from gasping. "You laughed!" Stiles exclaimed laughing like a mad man, Dereks face went back into his furrowed eyebrow state making Stiles pout. 

     "Come on sourwolf, don't frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile." Stiles wiggled his eyebrows. "Shut up and finish your food." Derek grumbled looking out the window. 

     Stiles finished his food almost 10 minutes after the phone call. Letting out a deep sigh he patted his stomach. "That was good." Stiles grinned, looking over at Derek who was still looking out of the window, it seemed like he wasn't staring at anything in particular, if anything it seemed like he was more in his head. 

     "Derek." Stiles stated watching as Derek blinked slowly and looked over at him. "You okay?" Stiles asked slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine, is Castiel coming?" Derek asked switching the subject. 

     "He should be-" Stiles looked out the window. "Right over there." Derek followed Stiles's eyes and seen Castiel standing on the other side of the road awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot trying to look like he fits in. Pulling out his wallet Stiles was in the middle of pulling out some money but was stopped when Derek threw a 20 on the table. 

     "You know I could have paid for my own." Stiles stated exiting the cafe with Derek behind him. "Just shut up and say thank you." Rolling his eyes Stiles grumbled out a small thank you. 

       Walking across the street they walked up to Castiel who's face showed relief when he seen the two. "We need to get back to your father." Without bothering to see if anyone could see, Castiel laid his hands on Derek and Stiles's shoulders and suddenly they were in Dereks loft. 

     "I will forever hate that." Derek groaned holding his stomach, Stiles on the other hand was fine and laughing at Derek who growled only making Stiles laugh harder. 

   "Stiles!" Stiles immediately stopped laughing at the sound of his dads voice. "Oh shit." 


	37. Chapter 37

Scott, the pack, and the two grown Winchesters were sitting around Derek's loft getting impatient and more worried. 

     Suddenly the werewolves in the pack's heads shot up and that's when the rest of them heard it, Stiles's laugh, they were back. 

     "Stiles!" Dean immediately shouted as he walked towards the stairs leading to the main floor, the pack heard the laughter stop abruptly, followed by an "Oh shit" Making Liam and Scott chuckle. 

     Sam looked at the two wolves in slight confusion, Scott shook his head while Liam leaned over and stated. "Let's just say, Stiles's is in for an earful." Sam chuckled nodded, just as Liam said that the pack, even Sam heard Dean's voice, the playfulness sucked out of the room. 

~~~~~~

      Stiles's cheeks were red with embarrassment and anger as Dean lectured him.   
"Why would you go to hell?!" He shouted, Stiles spluttered waving his hands up and down at Derek. "Hello! Pack member wolfnapped by demons?! You think I wouldn't risk anything to save any of them." Stiles spoke lowly, the pack was now here, along with Sam.   
They were all standing behind Dean, Sam was watching Dean waiting for his next move. 

      Castiel still had his hand on Stiles's Shoulder, as well as Derek's.   
"I explained this to you already Dean." Castiel spoke vague, Stiles looked back at Castiel in confusion and back at his dad. "What's he talking about?" 

      Dean's face no longer held anger but was flustered and was opening and closing his mouth searching for an answer. "Uh..." Was all that came out of his mouth. 

     Stiles's sighed deeply and turned around looking at Castiel who's face was straight as ever.   
"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, Castiel looked at him with furrowed brows and shook his eyes. "I cannot tell you Stiles, I'm sorry." Stiles gaped at Castiel. 

     "Angels can't lie!" Stiles scoffed in disbelief.   
"We can and it's not lying if I haven't told you anything." Castiel pointed out calmly, Stiles frowned and grumbled something incoherent. "No one is allowed to tell you, you must find out on your own." Stiles gaped once again. 

     "You're kidding right? Will this secret get me killed?" Castiel looked at him confused and shook his head. "Will it get me hurt?" Stiles asked slowly, Castiel once again shook his head. "It's nothing bad kid." Sam spoke up gaining an annoyed look from everyone else except for Derek. "Shit... Sorry." Sam chuckled awkwardly. 

     "Does everyone know what it is." Stiles deadpanned annoyed, everyone except for Derek answered yes. "No." Derek stated firmly. "You were in hell." Malia pointed out, Derek narrowed his eyes at her. "Thanks for the reminder." 

    "Asshole." Malia grumbled gaining a growl from Derek only for Malia to growl back. "Knock it off. Both of you." Stiles demanded, getting a head ache. To Stiles's surprise he heard the growling stop. With a raised eyebrow he looked up from his lashes and seen they had calmed down. "Dude. That was awesome." Scott gasped chuckling. "What happened?" Stiles asked Castiel, confused. "You calmed their emotional state." Castiel answered. 

     "How?" Stiles asked slowly. "You just do it." Was all he answered.   
Letting out a long breath Stiles put his hands in the air. "If you want to lecture me about going to Hell, that's fine, but it can wait until tomorrow." Stiles paused turning around walking to the loft door. "All i want to do, is to take a shower, and go to sleep." With that Stiles left. 

~~~~~~

      Once Stiles was outside he took a deep breath of fresh air and began walking Stiles's phone began to ring, groaning he reached in his pocket and struggled to pull it out a bit. When he finally did he looked down and seen it was John calling him, confused Stiles answered the phone. "Hello?" Stiles spoke cautiously. "Stiles..." Stiles straightened up at the distressed voice. 

      "Da-John, you okay?" Stiles corrected himself, John noticed too and let out a sad chuckle. "Could you stop by the house?" He asked not answering Stiles's question. 

       Not thinking anything of it, Stiles nodded to himself before answering. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." With that they hung up and Stiles used the little grace he had that regenerated, to flash to the house. 

~~~~~

      The Winchesters, Castiel, and The pack all stood in silence inside the loft.   
That was until Sam spoke up. "We should head back to the motel, meet Stiles there." Dean nodded quietly to himself as he began walking to the door with Sam behind him only to stop. "Liam you coming?" Sam asked turning around looking at his son who nodded and followed. 

       The three of them left and Castiel stood there awkwardly as the pack stared at him. "Thanks Castiel. By the way..." Derek coughed out as he ran a hand through his hair, Castiel gave him a soft smile and nodded. "Anytime." With that Cas was gone too. 

     "Well, since everyones heading out, I guess I'll head home too." Scott stated with a yawn, he left the apartment and the rest of the pack followed after, leaving Derek alone in his loft. 

      He couldn't stop thinking about what Castiel said to Stiles, why can't he know what it is if it's about Stiles? 

     Shaking his head getting rid of his thoughts he pulled his shirt off along with his pants leaving him in his boxers, he walked over to his bed where he fell and passed out. 

~~~~~

     Stiles arrived at the house and walked up the porch, bringing his hand up he twisted the knob and found it unlocked so he just walked in, that should of been the first warning because John never left the door unlocked, but Stiles thought nothing of it since he's the one who called and asked him to come over. 

     Thank god for angel hearing cause he could hear that John was in the living room, entering the living room Stiles let out a small cough getting his attention. John looked over and seen Stiles was standing there, standing up he walked over with his arms out like he was going to pull him into a hug but Stiles took a step back. 

      "Stiles... I'm sorry about that night, I didn't mean it, I drank too much...." John trailed off sadly, looking down at his shoes, Stiles reached his hand up to put on John's shoulder but stopped halfway when he heard John chuckle quietly. "Was too drunk i couldn't aim for your head." John looked up after Stiles yanked his hand away, looking at John with shock and hurt of his words. 

     Looking around for any sign of alcohol that he could have drank, Stiles found nothing. "Looking for bottles little Winchester?" Stiles looked at John slowly and was shocked to see his eyes were black... Fucking Demons. 


	38. Chapter 38

       Sam, Dean, and Liam arrived at the motel, Dean parked the impala in front of their room allowing them to get out. 

     Walking into the room Liam let out a small yawn as he rubbed his eyes before looking around. "Stiles?" He called out, no answer. 

      Confused he turned around and stood in the doorway looking at his dad and Dean walking towards the room. "Where's Stiles?" He asked confused, Sam shrugged and entered the room while Dean walked a little slower. 

     "Maybe he went back to John's house." Sam pointed out sitting down on the bed.   
Dean looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Why the hell would he go over there? He threw a god damn bottle at him." 

        "He raised him Dean." Was all Stiles said while Liam stood their awkwardly. "I'm gonna head to John's and ask him if he's seen Stiles. 

    Liam exited the motel and began walking, thank god it wasn't dark out yet. 

~~~~~

      Stiles dodged the knife the demon swung at him.   
" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare-"_ Stiles began exorcising the demon but immediately stopped when the demon smirked at him and pulled the knife back and stabbed itself/john in the abdomen. 

     "NO!" Stiles shouted tackling the demon just as the door was kicked in, snapping his head back Stiles seen Liam looking at him with wide eyes. "Stiles what are you doing?!" Liam exclaimed grabbing Stiles trying to pull him off. 

     Stiles began struggling but stopped when he looked down and seen the black eyes were gone and John wasn't breathing.... 

      Slowly it processed in Stiles's head and he felt his legs give away as he collapsed on the floor next to John, bringing his shaking hands up he closed his eyes as a sob ripped itself out of his throat. 

     "Stiles, what did you do?" Liam asked, Stiles's head snapped back with his eyes glowing out of anger. "Me?! You think I did this?!" He shouted standing up walking towards Liam who's eyes were wide with shock. "Uh-.." Was all Liam could muster out. 

    "There was a demon inside of my  _dad_  and the demon stabbed himself." Stiles growled out feeling his anger building. "Stiles! You need to calm down." Liam tried to tell him as the room seemed to grow brighter and brighter by the second. 

      Stiles could feel the house shaking under his feet as his eyes slipped shut and he felt a force come out of him, he faintly heard a grunt. 

     Taking a deep breath Stiles opened his eyes and seen Liam was knocked unconscious.   
Stiles's face remained emotionless until he felt a hand on his shoulder...

~~~~~

      "They're not back yet..." Dean trailed off, his leg bouncing in worry, Sam let out a sigh. "Dean, I think we need to leave this town." Dean looked over at Sam with tired eyes. "I know, but how are we going to get them to come with us?" 

     Licking his lips Sam looked down at his fingers making Dean's head tilt to the side slightly. "You don't want to bring them.... Do you?" Dean asked with a knowing voice, Sam let out a deep sigh standing up. "It's not fair to them Dean. You know how Dad dragged us around the country, never able to stay in one place longer than a couple months." Sam paused letting his words sink into Dean. 

      "These boys have been here for years, Stiles has been here his whole life." Sam finished sadly, Dean thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I get your point Sammy." He stated with letting a breath out before looking up at his younger brother. 

    "But I'm not leaving my kid." 

~~~~~

      Stiles slowly turned his head and seen John standing there, Stiles's eyes widened and he went to hug him but found his hand going though his shoulder as he tried to pull him in. "Dad...." He whispered, John gave him a sad smile. "My boy..." John sniffled pursing his lips. 

     Stiles felt himself tear up. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Stiles let out a choked sob, John shook his head. "Hey, listen to me. You did good, some things are meant to happe-" "Not this!" Stiles cut him off with a tearful shout, all John could do was watch with sad eyes. 

      "I need you to hear this before I go Mieczyslaw." Stiles stopped walking when he heard his real name, looking up at John he waited until he continued. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to get drunk and do that to you, I don't want you to remember me as a mean drunk..." John trailed off, Stiles looked at him with shocked eyes. 

      "I won't, I promise. I'll always remember you as my father, the man who raised me, who made me who I am today." Stiles felt a tear roll down his cheek watching as his father smiled and suddenly he was gone. 

     Stiles collapsed on the floor next to John's body and began sobbing loudly.   
Liam slowly woke up, opening his eyes he seen Stiles leaning on John's dead body, sobbing openly. "Sti..." Liam said cautious, Stiles either didn't hear him or didn't bother looking up. 

    "Stiles.. "Liam said again, this time standing next to him.   
Bending down Liam put his arm around Stiles's shoulder, pulling him into a hug. "Why him?" Stiles cried. "Why would they go after him?" 

     Liam looked down at John and felt a few tears of his own coming up.   
"I don't know Stiles.... I don't know." 


	39. Chapter 39

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isL-5S0ihaY>

     Liam managed to get Stiles to leave the house and they began the walk back to the motel.   
Stiles's face held no emotion and his heart was steady and it was really starting to worry Liam.

     "Sti-" Liam began speaking but immediately stopped when Stiles threw his arm off him and looked at him with bright blue eyes making his own eyes widen. "Stop! Okay, just stop. I just held my dying  _father_  who raised me my whole life!" Stiles screamed pointing his hand at Liam who wanted to shrink down into himself, Stiles has never yelled at him like this before. 

      "I... I just want to help..." Liam whimpered, Stiles narrowed his now brown eyes at him as he snapped. "Well you can't! So just stop." With that Stiles was gone within a blink of an eye. 

     Liam looked around rapidly before letting out a shaky sigh before making his way back to the motel alone. 

~~~~

     Stiles stood in Dereks loft with a tilted head watching as Derek slept, for once he looked peaceful and didn't have that sourwolf furrowed brow look on his face. 

     Walking carefully over to the bed he sat down watching as Derek stirred and blinked his eyes open. 

     "Jesus Chri- Stiles? What the hell are you doing here?" Derek asked with a groan, bringing his hand up to rub his eyes as he sat up, leaning against the headboard. 

     With that question, Stiles remembered why he came there in the first place and tears welled up again, Derek noticed and moved closer. "Hey.... What happened?" He asked carefully, Stiles blinked his eyes rapidly, willing the tears away as he answered. 

    "My dad... John..." Stiles trailed off feeling his throat close up and struggled to bring air into his lungs. He was having a panic attack. 

    "Woah, Stiles calm down." Derek noticed what was happening and scurried out from the blankets and across the bed so he was sitting in front of Stiles. 

      Stiles had tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to breathe but was impossible to because his throat was closed up. Derek hesitantly brought his hands up to Stiles's shoulders, being his head enough so he could look into the teens eyes. 

     "Listen to my voice Stiles, focus on my breathing." Derek breathed in slowly and let it out even slower, he could tell Stiles was trying but was failing. 

    Letting out a small growl he stopped when he realized that probably wasn't helping the situation. ' _God I can't believe I'm doing this._ '  

      Taking a deep breath Derek grabbed Stiles's face between his hands and pulled his face towards his own, noticing how Stiles's breathing stopped as if he was holding it.

      Stiles's eyes widened in shock before they subconsciously slipped shut as Derek kissed him before he was pulling back. 

     Opening his eyes slowly he looked at Derek who looked  just as shocked.   
"How'd you.... Do that?" Stiles asked quietly, his voice slightly hoarse. "I... I uh, Lydia told me about what happened a few years ago." Derek admitted awkwardly, Stiles nodded slowly, his mind still on the kiss. 

     "Thanks... You know for stopping it..." Stiles thanked him awkwardly, Derek nodded and cleared his throat. "So... You think you can talk about what happened?" Derek asked cautiously, Stiles took a deep breath and nodded. 

     "Yeah... John got possessed and before i could get the demon out.... they stabbed him in the stomach and he...." Stiles couldn't finish the sentence but Derek knew where it was going and felt his heart drop. 

      "Stiles, I'm sorry." He apologized with a frown, Slowly he brought his arm around Stiles and pulled him into a hug as Stiles threw his arms around Derek and sobbed into his shoulder. 

~~~~~

     The next morning Stiles blinked his eyes open at the sound of his phone going off.   
Letting out a groan from the massive headache he has, he sat up looking around in confusion as to how he ended up at Dereks. 

      But then he remembered last night, his  _father_  getting killed, the panic attack, the kiss...   
He blushed at the memory and began searching for his phone. 

    When he phone it the person already stopped calling, unlocking his phone he seen he had 23 missed calls from his dad, 17 missed calls from Sam, and 13 missed calls from Liam. Along with 30+ texts from the pack. 

     Looking to his left he seen Derek sleeping, letting out a sigh he got up quietly and began walking to the door only to be stopped by Derek's voice. "Heading out?" Snapping his head back he seen Derek's eyes were still shut, screw werewolf hearing. 

     "Uh yeah... My dad and Uncle are freaking out." Stiles stated awkwardly, Derek sighed sitting up. "Well, seeing as you didn't drive here." Derek paused getting out of bed, Stiles then noticed he was only in boxers making him blush and turn away. "Let me get dressed and I'll drive you." S

     Stiles nodded still not looking at him until he was had pants on, looking just as he pulled a shirt over his head. 

      Derek began walking towards him as he grabbed his keys off the table.   
"Let's go." 

~~~~~

      They arrived at the motel and Stiles told him which room so he could park in front of it.   
Stiles sat there for a moment, just staring at the door. Knowing that once he opened that door it would be like opening the gate to hell. 

     Derek shut the car off making Stiles snap out of his train of thought, turning to Derek with furrowed eyebrows he asked. "What are you doing?" Derek ignored him and opened the driver side door, getting out. 

       Clumsily undoing his seatbelt, Stiles pushed the door open and looked at Derek.   
"Uh, again, what do you think you're doi- Derek!" Stiles watched as Derek continued to ignore him and walk into the motel room. 

      Mouth wide open Stiles threw his hands in the air and waved them around in spastic manner.   
Running towards the motel room he flung himself into the room thinking the worse but instead found Derek calmly talking to his dad who had an angry face but it immediately turned into a pained look mixed with sympathy and sadness. 

      Sam noticed Stiles first and walked up to him, pulling him into a hug.   
"I'm sorry." Was all Sam whispered, Stiles stood there as he was getting hugged and he felt frustrated so he squirmed out of Sam's hug. "Stop, please just stop." Was all he sad as he walked passed everyone and went to the bathroom, shutting and locked the door behind him. 

~~~~

    Sam stood there for a second in confusion, Derek and Dean looked over at him, Dean wearing a slightly pissed off look on his face. "What the hell did you do?" He asked, Sam spluttered for a moment. "Nothing!" He defended himself, Dean let out a fake chuckle and motioned the closed bathroom door. "Well you did something obviously." 

     "He doesn't want your pity." Derek stated like it was obvious, the two brothers turned and looked at the werewolf he had his sourwolf look back. 

     "What?" Dean asked, Derek sighed looking towards Dean.   
  
   "He doesn't want your pity. Stiles isn't the kind of person who takes pity, he's the person who looks out for everyone and expects no one to look out for him." Derek explained, Dean nodded slowly understanding what he means. 

      "Just, let him be alone for a little bit and when he finally comes out, don't give him the puppy eyes." Derek paused looking at Sam and Liam who was sitting quietly in the corner. "And don't ask questions." Derek stated firmly turning to Dean. 

      "Liam, call me and let me know how he is." With that Derek left the room. 


End file.
